GHOST
by Horny-bimbo
Summary: Another Chloe/Legolas fic, only in 1990 film GHOST, casting Chloe, Legolas, and Boromir


** _ INT. TRIBECA LOFT - DAY_**

**_ Clouds of moving dust. Shafts _**  
**_ of muted light pierce the dense atmosphere. An eerie _**  
**_ netherworld envelops us. Strange ghostly forms appear and _**  
**_ disappear in the distance. They seem like apparitions._**

**_ Broken timbers and dangling cables emerge from the smoky _**  
**_ light. We see hints of a huge demolished space._**

**_ An old white plaster wall FILLS THE SCREEN. Momentary blips _**  
**_ of light flash across it. SOUNDS of street traffic are heard _**  
**_ dimly in the distance._**

**_ With startling impact, the SOUND of a sledgehammer explodes _**  
**_ out of nowhere. The wall shudders._**

**_ HAMMER BLOWS assault the audience. They are loud and jarring. _**  
**_ The wall buckles._**

**_ Chunks of plaster CRASH to the floor. The air fills with new _**  
**_ swirls of white dust. The SLEDGEHAMMER smashes INTO VIEW. _**  
**_ Beams of sunlight cut through the cracks, piercing the _**  
**_ atmosphere like searchlights in a fog. A huge section of _**  
**_ wall falls toward camera as more plaster billows into the _**  
**_ air. We hear voices talking._**

** Chloe (O.S.)  
** What a mess!

** Legolas (O.S.)  
** I told you!

** Through jagged holes we can make out three dim figures on **  
** the other side of the wall, all wielding SLEDGEHAMMERS.**

** Legolas  
** I can't breathe.

** Chloe  
** Use your mask, dummy.

_** One of the figures adjusts something over his face. Isolated **_  
_** rays of sunlight dance around him casting long shadows in **_  
_** the air.**_

** Legolas  
** (singing)  
"Volga boat..., man." Whoomph!

**_His hammer pounds the wall._ _Chloe laughs._**

**_ ANGLE  
_**  
**_ The CAMERA MOVES IN and for the first time we see them. Chloe _**  
**_ Chandler, in her late teen years, has a bandanna around her hair and _**  
**_ a workman's mask over her nose, but we can tell from her _**  
**_ eyes and cheekbones that she is beautiful. Legolas Greenleaf, in his _**  
**_ mid 20's, is also hidden behind a mask, but he has a strong _**  
**_ forehead and handsome features. Sweat is dripping down his _**  
**_ brow, leaving streaks in the dust. Boromir Denethor, early 30's, _**  
**_ removes his mask revealing a good looking young man with a _**  
**_ fashionable two-day stubble. Both men have their shirts off._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** ANGLE  
**  
**_ BLACKNESS AND A LOUD THUD. Suddenly a shaft of light _**  
**_ penetrates the darkness. Another thud and more light. We see _**  
**_ a hole. The hook of a crowbar enters it, grappling with _**  
**_ something around the edges. Then, with a tug and a loud yank, _**  
**_ a huge section of tin ceiling crashes to the floor. Huge _**  
**_ clouds of dust fly into the air. Chloe looks up, astonished._**

** Chloe  
** Legolas, look, there's a whole eight  
feet up there.

** Legolas  
** And about eighty years of dust.

** Chloe  
** We have all this height, Legolas. We  
could add a second floor and put our  
bedroom upstairs. That would leave  
all this space.

** Legolas  
** (eyeing her curiously)  
For what?

** Chloe  
** For space. Just space.

** Legolas  
** Be great for bumper cars.

**_ Boromir laughs as he looks at Legolas. Their bodies, covered with _**  
**_ white powder, appear as strange, ghostly figures._**

** Boromir  
** Legolas, this may be none of my business,  
but I'm concerned you're doing too  
much coke.

**_ Legolas glances down at his white body. They all laugh._**

** Chloe  
** Hey, Legolas, turn around.

**_ Legolas obeys. Chloe doodles on his chest, drawing a bow tie and _**  
**_ the outline of a tuxedo jacket. Her lines are quick, _**  
**_ accomplished, and subtly erotic._**

** Boromir  
** (offering his body)  
How 'bout me?

**_ Chloe nods. She reaches out and superimposes an armless female _**  
**_ torso over his. His stomach jumps sensually as she touches _**  
**_ it. Chloe pulls back to admire her work. He looks like a _**  
**_ Greek statue._**

** Boromir  
** I'll never wash again.

_** Chloe laughs.**_

** ANGLE  
**  
_**Legolas, Chloe, and Boromir are holding their sledgehammers. Chloe**_  
_**begins to count.**_

** Chloe  
** All together now. One,  
(they strike the wall  
with their hammers.  
The wall shakes)  
two,  
(they pound again.  
The wall begins to  
give)  
three.

**_In unison, they hit it once more. A massive section of plaster_**  
**_and metal topples to the ground. New clouds of dust fill the_**  
**_air. Suddenly, Legolas spies an old jar lying on the floor._**  
**_Something rattles inside it, a penny._**

** Legolas  
** Hey, look what I found. There's a  
penny inside.  
(he hands it to Chloe)  
For luck in our new loft. It's a  
good omen.

** Chloe  
** (shaking her head,  
disagreeing)  
You're the good omen.

**_She glances at him lovingly. Boromir looks at the two of them_**  
**_and grins._**

**_As the dust settles we see, for the first time, the outlines_**  
**_of the space they are working in. It is a huge loft over_**  
**_four thousand square feet. Banks of windows run east and_**  
**_west. Chloe steps back and admires the room._**

** Chloe  
** It's gorgeous.

** Boromir  
** You guys lucked out. Hell, I bet you  
could sell it tomorrow and double  
your investment.

** Chloe  
** Sell it? Boromir, we just bought it.

** Boromir  
** What I wouldn't do for a place like  
this.

** Legolas  
** It's gonna be great.

** OMITTED  
**  
** EXT. MARKET SECURITY BANK & TRUST - HEADQUARTERS - DAY  
**  
**_It is morning rush hour. Legolas and Boromir, both wearing suits_**  
**_and ties, exit the Wall Street subway station and approach_**  
**_the Headquarters of Market Security Bank & Trust._**

** Boromir  
** Oh, by the way, Legolas, I had to move  
your 3:00 with Bob Kahan to 4:00 so  
you could squeeze in Gary Alan. He  
called yesterday and said he has to  
see you today about the Danway stuff.  
Three o'clock was the only time he  
could make it. Also, the board meeting  
in L.A. has been confirmed for the  
12th. I got you on a 9:00 a.m. flight.

**_Legolas seems preoccupied._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Hey, Legolas, relax. This isn't brain  
surgery you're going into.

** Legolas  
** I hate pitching to these Japanese  
guys. They make me nervous. I mean,  
what am I supposed to say, "Who do  
you think'll win that big Sumo  
championship"?

** Boromir  
** Legolas, you'll be fine. You're great  
with people.

**_Legolas' jacket flares open. He is wearing yellow suspenders._**  
**_Boromir notices._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Hey, nice. I like those.

**_Legolas, not completely comfortable wearing them, buttons his_**  
**_jacket._**

** Legolas  
** ...Chloe.

**_Boromir smiles and then turns to admire a car going by._**

** Boromir  
** Jesus, look at that, a Testerossa.  
That's the car I'm gonna drive when  
I'm making two hundred grand.

** Legolas  
** Better pay off your Mustang first.

** INT. BANK HEADQUARTERS, ELEVATOR - DAY  
**  
**_Legolas and Boromir are standing on a crowded elevator. It is deadly_**  
**_quiet. Suddenly Boromir elbows Legolas and winks. There is something_**  
**_he wants him to do. Legolas hesitates a moment, annoyed, and_**  
**_then relents. He clears his throat._**

** Legolas  
** So Boromir, what did the doctor say?

** Boromir  
** He said it was contagious. Very  
contagious. I shouldn't be going  
into work today.  
(he coughs loudly)  
But what could I do?

**_He sneezes. People on the elevator freeze._**

** Legolas  
** And what about the rash?

** Boromir  
** Not good. It's spreading everywhere.

** Legolas  
** On your genitals again?

** Boromir  
** Everywhere. He said be sure not to  
touch anyone.

**_We see people trying to inch away. Boromir coughs again. They_**  
**_hold their breath. The elevator stops at the next floor. All_**  
**_the passengers get off._**

** INT. BANK HEADQUARTERS, EXECUTIVE OFFICES - DAY  
**  
**_Legolas and Boromir, laughing, walk through a large office area_**  
**_bustling with activity. Employees, in various cubicles, are_**  
**_talking on telephones and punching information into computers._**

**_Legolas heads into his executive office. Boromir steps into a cubicle_**  
**_across the aisle. ROSE, Legolas's secretary, approaches him._**

** ROSE  
** Morning, Mr. Greenleaf.

** Legolas  
** Morning Rose. Listen, when the  
Kobiashi people arrive, have Elenore  
take them right to the...

** ROSE  
** They're already here.

**_She points to a windowed conference room. Legolas turns around_**  
**_and sees a large group of JAPANESE MEN standing inside._**

** Legolas  
** They're early!

** ROSE  
** I know. And Andy Dillon called. He  
said they need $900,000 transferred  
to Albany by noon.

** Legolas  
** Noon? Damn!

**_He hurries over to Boromir's cubicle. He is on the phone. Boromir_**  
**_cups the mouthpiece._**

** Boromir  
** Hold on.

** Legolas  
** Listen, Dillon needs $900,000 in  
Albany by noon. Can you transfer it  
to his payroll account?

** Boromir  
** Sure. Just let me have your MAC code.

**_Legolas pulls out his wallet and extracts a small address book._**  
**_He jots the code numbers on a piece of paper and hands it to_**  
**_Boromir._**

** Legolas  
** Discretion, huh?

** Boromir  
** You bet. I'll do it right away.

** INT. WELL-APPOINTED EXECUTIVE BOARDROOM - DAY  
**  
**_Legolas and a group of fifteen sombre Japanese businessmen are_**  
**_sitting around a large granite conference table. Legolas stands_**  
**_up and speaks a simple greeting to them._**

** Legolas  
** (in Japanese)  
Good morning, Gentlemen. On behalf  
of Market Security Bank & Trust, I  
welcome you to our city.

**_The men smile happily and nod their heads in unison._**

** MEN  
** Arigato.

**_They look to Legolas, expecting more. Uncomfortable, he clears_**  
**_his throat._**

** Legolas  
** I'm afraid that's the only Japanese  
I know. But I realize it's not our  
language fluency, or lack of it,  
that brings you to Market Security.  
Rather, I'm sure, it is our banking  
expertise, our ability to represent  
and anticipate all of your banking  
needs. As you know, we are not the  
largest banking establishment in New  
York.  
(his throat goes dry  
and he takes a sip  
of water)  
But, with combined assets of over  
200 billion dollars, we have a firm  
commitment to the international  
marketplace.

**_A SECRETARY enters the room and hands Legolas a piece of paper._**  
**_It reads "Chloe ON LINE 2. URGENT." She hands him a phone._**

**_Legolas looks surprised. He nods apologetically to his guests._**

** Legolas  
** Excuse me.  
(he picks up the  
receiver)  
Hello?

** CUT TO:  
**  
** Chloe  
**  
**_dressed in a long, clay covered smock. She is in a potters_**  
**_studio. SEVERAL OTHER POTTERS are in the background working_**  
**_at their wheels. A five-foot high ceramic vase stands beside_**  
**_Chloe. It is still wet. She toys with it as she speaks into_**  
**_the phone._**

** Chloe  
** A man and a woman are lying in bed  
when the woman's husband suddenly  
comes home. Frightened, she tells  
the man he has to leave instantly  
through the window. He has no time  
to dress.

** CUT BACK TO:  
**  
** Legolas  
**(straight-faced, listening and trying to look as if it is  
important.)

** Legolas  
** Uh hmm.

** Chloe (V.O.)  
** It's raining outside. The man, running  
naked along the street, sees some  
joggers approaching.

The entire contingent of Japanese men is staring at Legolas.

** Chloe (V.O.)  
** (continuing)  
One of the joggers calls out. "Hey,  
do you always go jogging naked?" And  
the man says, "Yes, always."

** Legolas  
** Okay.

** Chloe (V.O.)  
** And then the other jogger says, "And  
do you always wear a condom?" The  
man looks down, embarrassed, and  
replies, "Only when it's raining."

**_Legolas squelches a smile._**

** Legolas  
** Well, that's just fine.

** Chloe (V.O.)  
** Now just relax and have fun, okay?  
It's not the end of the world if you  
lose this account. You've always got  
me.

** Legolas  
** Thank you. I'll remember that.

** Chloe (V.O.)  
** See ya.

**_He hangs up and stares at the Japanese men. A short smile_**  
**_crosses his face._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** A CARVED WOODEN ANGEL  
**  
**_eight feet tall, ascending into an afternoon sky. As the_**  
**_CAMERA PULLS BACK we see that we are inside a building and_**  
**_that the angel is dangling outside an open doorway high above_**  
**_the street._**

**_A group of workmen grab for the angel, but have difficulty_**  
**_bringing it in. Suddenly Chloe steps INTO the FRAME._**

** Chloe  
** Where you guys from, the New York  
City Ballet?

**_With a gutsy maneuver, Chloe leans out over the sidewalk and_**  
**_tries to grab hold of the ropes. She can't reach them._**  
**_Suddenly a pair of hands grabs her around the waist. She_**  
**_screams._**

** Legolas  
** Saved your life.

**_Legolas laughs as he pulls her back into the loft. She does not_**  
**_think it is funny._**

** Chloe  
** You bastard. Don't do that to me.  
You scared me half to death.

** Legolas  
** Better than seeing this gorgeous  
body splattered all over the street.  
Here, look out.

**_Legolas jumps up, grabs hold of the door's top molding, and swings_**  
**_out over the sidewalk. Chloe gasps. Legolas's feet push at the_**  
**_angel and send it swinging away and then back toward the_**  
**_loft. Quickly he jumps back, grabs hold of it, and brings it_**  
**_in. The workmen applaud. Chloe eyes him with admiration._**

**_Suddenly we hear a voice call out._**

** Boromir (O.S.)  
** Legolas? Chloe? Anybody home?

_**Chloe looks to Legolas.**_

** Chloe  
** Boromir? Did you invite him?

** Legolas  
** (under his breath)  
I couldn't keep him away.

**_Boromir enters, shakes Chloe's hand, and pats Legolas on the back._**

** Boromir  
** Hi, Chlo'. Hi, Legolas. So, how's it goin?

**_Before they can answer, a WORKMAN turns to Chloe._**

** WORKMAN (V.O.)  
** Where do you want this?

** Chloe  
** In the bedroom.

** INT. LOFT - DAY  
**  
**_As the angel pulls away from camera, we see the newly_**  
**_decorated loft for the first time. It is painted now in lovely_**  
**_pastels. The floor, a huge gymnasium-like expanse, is_**  
**_lacquered with polyurethane. Furniture and boxes are piling_**  
**_up along the walls. Dominating the space, with a kind of_**  
**_surreal presence, are a large number of Chloe's sculptures_**  
**_and ceramics. There is also a vintage jukebox. Boromir is_**  
**_impressed._**

** Boromir  
** Wow! The place looks great. Really  
great.

** Chloe  
** You like it, huh?

** Boromir  
** "Like" is hardly the word. I never  
imagined it would be this beautiful.  
This is incredible.

**_A mover lugs in a heavy old chair. Chloe sees it._**

** Chloe  
** Legolas, you kept that chair?

** Legolas  
** What do you mean? It's comfortable.  
For T.V. I love that chair.

** Chloe  
** But it doesn't go with anything.

** Legolas  
** It goes with me.

** Chloe  
** It's okay, I'll paint it.

**_Legolas pinches her ass. Chloe smiles._**

** INT. KITCHEN - DAY - LATER  
**  
**_Legolas, Chloe, and Boromir are sprawled out on the floor, eating_**  
**_from Cartons of Chinese food. Frank, a gray cat, eats beside_**  
**_them. Unpacked boxes are scattered everywhere._**

** Legolas  
** It was the middle of December. I was  
sitting in my old office, the one  
Charlie's in. Suddenly, I heard this  
woman screaming. I thought someone'd  
been shot or something.

** Chloe  
** They took away my MasterCard. It was  
Christmas, for godssake.

** Legolas  
** She was four thousand dollars over  
her limit.

** Chloe  
** It wasn't four thousand. And I'd  
already sent in the payment! You're  
the ones that lost it.

** Legolas  
** She's still angry.

** Chloe  
** No I'm not.

**_The cat begins nibbling Legolas's food._**

** Legolas  
** Get outta here, Frank!  
(the cat scampers  
away)  
You should have seen her. All pink  
and flushed. Her skin was gorgeous,  
like a rose. And she's screaming,  
demanding to see the president. So  
Wilton brought her to me.

** Boromir  
** You? You weren't even a VP yet.

** Legolas  
** She didn't know that.

**_Boromir smiles._**

** Chloe  
** Can you believe it? And the next  
thing I know, he's telling me his  
life story. I couldn't believe it.  
Everything. About his divorce, how  
he'd just arrived in New York, how  
he didn't know any women. And all  
with this Montana accent.

** Legolas  
** What's a Montana accent?

** Chloe  
** The one you always slip into it when  
you get nervous. "Yes, Ma'am. Thank  
you, Ma'am. Can I fondle your breasts,  
Ma'am?"

** Legolas  
** (laughing)  
I wasn't nervous.

** Chloe  
** Admit it. You liked me. You were  
interested.

** Legolas  
** (matter of factly)  
I thought you were cute.

** Chloe  
** Cute?  
(looking at Boromir)  
Do you believe this? I should have  
been Picasso's mistress. I should  
have been living in Barcelona or  
Paris. But no, I'm moving in with a  
New York banker who thinks I'm cute.

**_She looks at Legolas and grins. Boromir is staring at Chloe,_**  
**_obviously turned on by her. He is embarrassed when she catches_**  
**_his gaze and quickly looks away._**

** OMITTED  
**  
** INT. Chloe'S STUDIO - NIGHT  
**  
**_Chloe, dressed only in a T-shirt, is sitting at her potters_**  
**_wheel throwing a series of pots. Legolas enters the studio. He_**  
**_is barefoot, shirtless, wearing jeans._**

** Legolas  
** What are you doing?

** Chloe  
** I felt inspired.

** Legolas  
** At 2:00 am?

**_She nods and presses her hands into a pot that is forming in_**  
**_front of her. Legolas watches the sensual movement of her fingers,_**  
**_moulding and forming the clay. She is forceful, assured,_**  
**_gifted. The clay responds to her slightest effort. Slowly,_**  
**_almost unconsciously, Legolas reaches for her shoulders and begins_**  
**_kissing them._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
You notice Boromir's eyes today? They  
were all over you.

** Chloe  
** What? Are you jealous? Legolas, let me  
tell you something. He's not even  
looking at me. It's you he idolises.  
He doesn't see me at all... Anyway,  
he's not my type.

**_Legolas reaches over her and gently adds his fingers to the clay._**  
**_Chloe looks up at him._**

** Chloe  
** (continuing)  
What are you doing?

** Legolas  
** I feel inspired.

**_His hands dig into the clay. Chloe smiles. Their fingers_**  
**_seem to dance together. After a moment, she reaches up to_**  
**_him, her clay-covered fingers streaking his face and curving_**  
**_down to his chest. Legolas grins and reaches down to her._**

** MATCH CUT TO:  
**  
** Legolas' FINGER  
**  
**_as it presses two buttons on his jukebox. We watch as the_**  
**_mechanical arm selects a record and slowly, sensuously, lowers_**  
**_it to the turntable. The arm hovers over the record and then_**  
**_descends. It begins to play. The song is "Unchained Melody"_**  
**_by the Righteous Brothers._**

**_ Legolas AND Chloe  
_**  
**_are dancing in the middle of the dark loft. Moonlight pours_**  
**_through the windows and shines off the floor. Wads of packing_**  
**_paper swirl sensuously around their feet._**

**_Chloe runs her fingers down Legolas' naked back. The moment is_**  
**_sweet and erotic. We watch as Legolas slowly draws his fingers_**  
**_down over Chloe's face, gently caressing her forehead, her_**  
**_eyes, her lips._**

**_Legolas slides his hands under Chloe's T-shirt, slowly moving_**  
**_them toward her breasts. Her breathing slows. They dance_**  
**_silently, her hair swaying in the soft light._**

**_We hear the sounds of their bare feet on the highly polished_**  
**_floor._**

**_Sensuously, Chloe's shirt lifts above her navel as Legolas presses_**  
**_into her. Their stomachs touch and part and touch again. She_**  
**_bites her lip. Legolas eyes her moonlit form as she strokes his_**  
**_chest, slowly moving her fingers down his torso, around the_**  
**_curve of his hips, and then digging into the back of his_**  
**_jeans._**

**_Legolas leans into Chloe and nips at her neck. She stops dancing._**  
**_Her eyes close. She stands absolutely still. Legolas's hands_**  
**_move to her backside. He pulls her closer._**

** DISSOLVE:  
**  
** LIVINGROOM - NIGHT  
**  
**_Legolas AND Chloe, making love on the livingroom carpet. Paper_**  
**_and packing materials crumble beneath them and scatter across_**  
**_the floor. For all their sensuality, it is their hands and_**  
**_eyes that are most expressive, revealing a tenderness that_**  
**_is deeply moving. Their lovemaking is full of love._**

** JUKEBOX  
**  
**_The song ends. The jukebox arm retracts and gently slides_**  
**_the record back into its slot._**

** DISSOLVE:  
**  
** OMITTED  
**  
** BEDROOM - NIGHT  
**  
**_Legolas and Chloe are lying together silently. Chloe gazes at_**  
**_him._**

** Chloe  
** What's the matter?

** Legolas  
** The matter?

** Chloe  
** I can tell.

** Legolas  
** Nothing... really.

** Chloe  
** You're worried, aren't you? About  
moving in together?

** Legolas  
** No. Not really.

** Chloe  
** Then what? The promotion?

** Legolas  
** I don't know. A lot of things. I  
just don't want the bubble to burst...  
Whenever something good happens to  
me I'm just afraid I'm going to lose  
it.

**_Chloe gently strokes his head._**

** Chloe  
** You know what?

** Legolas  
** What?

** Chloe  
** I love you. I really love you.

**_He smiles and strokes her cheek._**

** Legolas  
** Ditto.

**_Suddenly the T.V. blares into the room. Legolas jumps up, grabbing_**  
**_the remote control unit from under his buttocks. Chloe laughs_**  
**_as he turns the SOUND DOWN. The news is on and they are_**  
**_showing the remains of an airline disaster. Legolas stares at_**  
**_the tube._**

** Legolas  
** Oh Jesus. Another one.

** Chloe  
** Don't watch that stuff.

**_He motions to wait. Dead bodies litter the screen._**

** CORRESPONDENT  
** ...It is estimated that 34 people  
died in the crash, the second in  
less than two weeks.

**_The T.V. goes OFF. Legolas, confused, spins around. Chloe is_**  
**_holding the remote control. She nods for him to lie down._**

** Legolas  
** I should cancel my L.A. trip... These  
things always happen in threes.

** Chloe  
** Threes? Legolas, get serious. Besides,  
you lead a charmed life.

** Legolas  
** Yeah. So did they.

**_Legolas looks at her and then back at the screen._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
Amazing, huh?  
(he snaps his fingers)  
Just like that. Blackout.

** EXT. WALL STREET ESTABLISHING SHOT - DAY  
**  
** OMITTED  
**  
** INT. Legolas' OFFICE - DAY  
**  
**_Legolas is sitting at his computer. His address book with his_**  
**_access codes is sitting open beside him. He seems perplexed_**  
**_by something happening on the screen. After pushing a series_**  
**_of buttons and getting the same response, he whacks the_**  
**_computer on the side. Boromir, walking in the door, sees him._**  
**_Legolas looks up sheepishly._**

** Legolas  
** A glitch. What's up?

** Boromir  
** The Mark Greenberg and Larry White  
accounts. I can't get in. Your MAC  
code doesn't work.

** Legolas  
** I changed it.

** Boromir  
** Why? What's up?

** Legolas  
** Nothing. I just want to nose around  
a bit... Can you keep your mouth  
shut?

** Boromir  
** Yeah, sure. Tell me, what's going  
on.

** Legolas  
** I think I've stumbled onto something.  
There's too much money in these  
accounts.

** Boromir  
** Too much money. That's ridiculous.  
How could there be too much money?

** Legolas  
** That's what I keep asking myself.

** Boromir  
** It must be the computer.

** Legolas  
** I've been checking.

** Boromir  
** Yeah, Mr. Fixit.  
(he hits the computer  
like Legolas did and  
laughs)  
Come on, move over. Let me see what  
I can do.

** Legolas  
** Not yet. I'm gonna dig around a bit.

** Boromir  
** Okay, okay. Just call me when you're  
ready for help.  
(he heads for the  
door)  
So, what are you and Chlo' doing  
tonight?

** Legolas  
** We're going to the theatre. She wants  
to see "Macbeth" at the Spring Street  
Repertory.

**_Boromir winces. Legolas smiles._**

** INT. SPRING STREET REPERTORY - NIGHT  
**  
**_Legolas and Chloe are sitting in the fifth row of a crowded_**  
**_auditorium. He is sound asleep._**

** ANGLE STAGE  
**  
**_A scene from "Macbeth"._**

**_Legolas begins to snore. Chloe grabs his nose. He jerks awake._**  
**_Chloe grins._**

** EXT. SPRING STREET REPERTORY - NIGHT  
**  
**_Bright marquee lights sparkle overhead as Legolas and Chloe exit_**  
**_the theatre. It is a beautiful brisk night._**

** Legolas  
** I loved it.

** Chloe  
** I could tell.

**_She smiles and squeezes his arm. They walk silently down a_**  
**_dark street, heading toward their loft. The pavement is full_**  
**_of shadows._**

** Chloe  
** (continuing)  
Did I tell you what Marcia said?

** Legolas  
** Six times.

** Chloe  
** Six? No I didn't. Legolas, don't be so  
blasé. I'll have two major pieces in  
the show. The New York Times reviews  
her gallery all the time. This could  
be huge.

** Legolas  
** Chloe, the "New York Times" is some  
frustrated little critic with pimples  
on his ass who flunked out of art  
school. Who cares what The New York  
Times thinks?

** Chloe  
** Eight million readers, that's who.

** Legolas  
** Your work's beautiful. That's a fact,  
Chlo'. It doesn't matter what anyone  
thinks.

**_We can tell from the expression on Chloe's face that it does._**  
**_Legolas puts his arm around her. She nestles close to him. Then,_**  
**_suddenly, she stops and looks up. There is an unexpected_**  
**_seriousness in her voice._**

** Chloe  
** (continuing)  
I want to marry you, Legolas.

** Legolas  
** (taken aback)  
What?

** Chloe  
** I've been thinking about it for days.  
More than thinking. I want to do it.  
I want to jump in whole hog...  
(she pauses)  
What is that look for?

** Legolas  
** (staring at her)  
It's just been so long since... I  
mean, you never wanted to talk about  
it.

**_There is a long pause._**

** Chloe  
** Do you love me, Legolas?

** Legolas  
** What do you think, Chlo'?

** Chloe  
** How come you never say it?

** Legolas  
** What are you talking about?

** Chloe  
** You say "ditto". It's not the same.

** Legolas  
** People say "I love you" all the time.  
It doesn't mean anything.

** Chloe  
** Sometimes you need to hear it.

**_Legolas stops and stares at Chloe. He pauses quietly. He is about_**  
**_to speak when A MAN'S FACE emerges from the shadows behind_**  
**_him. Chloe gasps. Legolas spins around._**

** AN INTENSE LOOKING MAN  
**  
**_is standing in the darkness between two buildings. He stares_**  
**_at the couple for a moment and then steps onto the sidewalk._**  
**_Legolas and Chloe stand motionless. The man hesitates and then_**  
**_begins walking the other way. Chloe exhales a deep breath._**

**_Legolas takes Chloe's arm and they continue briskly down the_**  
**_street. Suddenly they hear FOOTSTEPS coming after them._**

** Chloe  
** What should we do?

** Legolas  
** Let me handle this.

**_Legolas stops abruptly and turns around. A gun is staring him in_**  
**_the face. Chloe screams._**

** Tony  
** Your wallet!

_**Legolas waits a beat.**_

** Chloe  
** Give it to him!

**_Legolas reaches for his jacket. The Mugger grabs his wrist and_**  
**_then carefully pulls the wallet out himself._**

** Legolas  
** Take the money. Just leave the wallet  
and my...

**_He swipes Legolas across the head. Chloe screams. The Mugger_**  
**_whacks her across the face. Legolas explodes, plowing into the_**  
**_mugger with all his might._**

** Chloe  
** Legolas, No!

**_There is a wild, all out brawl. Legolas fights like a mad man._**  
**_Suddenly the GUN goes off. The Mugger panics and takes off_**  
**_running. Legolas charges after him._**

** Chloe  
** Legolas!

**_The two men run down the dark street, but the Mugger is_**  
**_already a full block ahead and disappears into the shadows._**

**_Legolas gives up. Slowly he turns and begins walking back toward_**  
**_Chloe._**

**_We can see Chloe dimly at the end of the block as Legolas_**  
**_approaches. She is screaming for help. Frightened, Legolas calls_**  
**_out._**

** Legolas  
** Chloe!

**_She doesn't answer. Legolas tenses and starts running toward_**  
**_her. He is just three feet away when suddenly he stops. An_**  
**_expression of pure terror overwhelms his face._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** CLOSEUP - Chloe  
**  
**_drenched in blood. Her eyes are glazed, on the verge of shock._**  
**_Panting, she stoops down to the curb as THE CAMERA TRAVELS_**  
**_WITH HER. She grabs hold of something lying in the shadows_**  
**_and pulls it toward her._**

**_It is Legolas' dead body she is holding in her arms._**

**_Legolas' ghostly form, still solid to all appearances, stands_**  
**_beside Chloe. His eyes are awash in horror and confusion. He_**  
**_seems unable to move. THE CAMERA HOLDS on his face as the_**  
**_full impact of his situation dawns in his eyes._**

**_Suddenly he lets out a blood-curdling scream._**

** Legolas  
** No!

**_He jumps down toward his body and reaches out to grab hold_**  
**_of his motionless form. His hands make a strange SOUND as_**  
**_they pass right though it. It is terrifying. Legolas jumps up,_**  
**_crazed, frenzied, and begins circling Chloe. It is as though_**  
**_he is trying to undo what has been done._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
This isn't happening. It's not  
happening.

**_He reaches out to Chloe for help. His hand cuts through her_**  
**_shoulder. He screams._**

**_FOOTSTEPS. People are running down the street. The sound of_**  
**_SIRENS can be heard in the distance. Two MEN run toward Legolas._**  
**_He yells out at them._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
Help me!

**_They run right through him. He gasps in stunned terror._**

**_Legolas watches helplessly as they reach his body. Chloe looks_**  
**_up and begins screaming hysterically. One of the Men grabs_**  
**_her as the other goes for Legolas' wrist. There is no sign of_**  
**_life._**

**_The first Man holds Chloe back as his friend stoops down and_**  
**_begins some form of cardio-pulmonary resuscitation. There is_**  
**_no response. Legolas bends down, trying desperately to help. It_**  
**_is a futile gesture._**

** Legolas  
** Do it! Do it!

_**The Man bangs on Legolas' chest. Blood gushes from the wound.**_  
_**Chloe recoils. He bangs again.**_

** CUT ABRUPTLY TO:  
**  
** INT. LOFT - NIGHT  
**  
**_Legolas shoots up in bed, panting. It is dark. He stares around_**  
**_the loft in sudden confusion. With a lurch he flicks on the_**  
**_night light. Chloe is lying beside him, her head buried_**  
**_beneath a pillow. Legolas seems stunned._**

** Legolas  
** Chloe? Chloe!

**_Tears stream down his face. Chloe stirs._**

** Chloe  
** Legolas? What's the matter? Is something  
wrong?

** Legolas  
** Chloe!

**_Legolas is so relieved to hear her voice that he can hardly_**  
**_breathe._**

** Chloe  
** What is it, honey?

**_Chloe, groggy, tries to sit up. Legolas reaches out for her._**

**_As she turns around, we see A SKELETEL VERSION OF HER HEAD_**  
**_staring at the camera. It speaks._**

** Chloe  
** (mocking him)  
What is it, honey?

**_Legolas bolts upright, screaming. It is a scream so consumed by_**  
**_terror that one fears it will never stop._**

** CUT UNEXPECTEDLY TO:  
**  
** CLOSE-UP OF Legolas  
**  
**_asleep in bed. He is thrashing at his pillow and moaning._**

**_Suddenly, a hand reaches out and touches his shoulder. Legolas_**  
**_jumps straight up in bed and kicks wildly at the sheets._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** Legolas' P.O.V.  
**  
**_Chloe is sitting on the bed looking at him, afraid._**

**_Legolas stares down at her. He is breathing heavily, not trusting_**  
**_his own senses. His hands clutch at the wall._**

** Legolas  
** What's happening to me?!

** ANGLE  
**  
**_Suddenly, a brilliant white light shoots into the room as a_**  
**_host of glowing forms, radiating an intense inner light,_**  
**_float before us. A blinding tunnel spirals in an infinite_**  
**_vortex behind them. Legolas is awed and confused. We sense that_**  
**_the light is enchanting him. The entire room begins to_**  
**_disappear in the light._**

**_Chloe screams._**

** Chloe  
** Don't leave me. I need you, Legolas.

** ANGLE  
**  
**_Legolas turns and sees Chloe, only she is not in the bed. She is_**  
**_back on the street. To his amazement, he is on the street,_**  
**_too, still bathed in the soothing light. Frightened, he calls_**  
**_out to her._**

** Legolas  
** Chloe!

**_She does not hear him. He calls again._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
Chloe.

**_There is no response. Legolas, deeply troubled, hesitates for a_**  
**_moment. He is torn between Chloe and the light. Then, in a_**  
**_painful, but conscious gesture, he turns from the light and_**  
**_walks toward Chloe. At that instant, the light behind him_**  
**_disappears with the sound of a pneumatic door closing. There_**  
**_is a sense of terrible finality as the tunnel evaporates_**  
**_into the void. Legolas is left on the dark pavement. He stands_**  
**_there a moment, as if in shock, and then begins running toward_**  
**_Chloe. An AMBULANCE is rounding the corner._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** OMITTED  
**  
** EXT. NEW YORK STREETS - NIGHT  
**  
**_Swirls of light speed toward the ambulance as car headlights_**  
**_and streetlamps merge in a wild dizzying rush. The SIREN_**  
**_wails into the night._**

** INT. AMBULANCE - NIGHT  
**  
_**Legolas' body is lying in the back of the ambulance as a**_  
_**PARAMEDIC applies electric paddles to his chest in an effort**_  
_**to save him. After a moment, he looks up at Chloe. We can**_  
_**tell from the expression in his eyes that it is hopeless.**_  
_**Legolas yells.**_

** Legolas  
** Don't stop! I'm not dead!

**_Chloe, kneeling over Legolas' body, grabs him and begins to cry_**  
**_in long terrible sobs._**

** INT. HOSPITAL EMERGENCY ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
**_A DOCTOR, comforting Chloe, accompanies her from one of the_**  
**_emergency operating rooms and leads her through a pair of_**  
**_swinging doors into a separate waiting area. We see TWO_**  
**_POLICEMEN and TWO DETECTIVES stand up and approach her._**

**_Legolas doesn't want Chloe to go and begins to follow her, but_**  
**_then seems torn, afraid to leave his body. He turns back_**  
**_just as his corpse, covered in a green sheet, is wheeled_**  
**_into the corridor and parked alongside the wall. Legolas seems_**  
**_stunned and inconsolable as he sits down beside it._**

**_A wrinkled OLD MAN approaches Legolas and joins him on the bench._**  
**_He begins talking._**

** MAN  
** So, what happened to you?

**_Legolas is startled, amazed that the man can see him._**

** Legolas  
** What?

** MAN  
** You're new, huh? I can tell.

** Legolas  
** Are you talking to me?

** MAN  
** Relax. It ain't like before, you  
know. It's a whole new ball-a-wax.

** Legolas  
** Who are you?

** MAN  
** I'm waiting for my wife. She's in  
4C. Cardiac wing. She's fighting it.

**_The man sticks his head into the green sheet covering Legolas'_**  
**_body. His head disappears. Legolas is terrified._**

** MAN  
** (continuing)  
Shot, huh? That'll do it every time.  
Poor bastard. Well, get used to it.  
You could be here a long time.  
(leaning in close)  
I'll tell you a secret. Doors ain't  
as bad as you think. Zip zap. They  
ain't nothin' at all. You'll see.  
You'll catch on.

**_Suddenly there is a loud COMMOTION and we see several_**  
**_PHYSICIANS operating furiously on an Old Man lying on the_**  
**_table beside them. It is a life threatening situation and_**  
**_they seem to be failing._**

** MAN  
** (continuing)  
He ain't gonna make it. I've seen it  
a million times. He's a goner. See?  
Here they come. Lucky bastard. Could  
have been the other ones. You never  
know.

** ANGLE  
**  
**_Before Legolas can understand what is happening the entire room_**  
**_fills with a strange preternatural light. Suddenly he looks_**  
**_up and freezes._**

**_The amorphous forms he saw right after he died are floating_**  
**_down through the ceiling and reaching for the body on the_**  
**_operating table. They are emitting a powerful light._**

** DOCTOR  
** Hurry, we're losing him.

** MAN  
** What'd I tell you? Bingo!

**_The glowing forms take hold of the man's spirit and help_**  
**_extract it from his body. His physical form changes instantly_**  
**_from a solid object into an ethereal substance._**

**_Legolas stares in amazement as the strange beings carry the spirit_**  
**_upward. They evaporate through the ceiling._**

** DOCTOR  
** He's gone.

** ANGLE  
**  
**_The light in the room grows dull instantly. Nurses cover the_**  
**_dead man with a dark sheet as the doctors step away. Legolas_**  
**_turns to the Old Man._**

** Legolas  
** Who are you? What's happening...?

**_The Man isn't there. An Orderly approaches the gurney with_**  
**_Legolas's body and begins pushing it toward the elevator. Legolas_**  
**_jumps in front of him._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
No!

** CUT TO:  
**  
** Legolas'S P.O.V.  
**  
**_as the stretcher begins to roll right through him. The_**  
**_penetration of his physical space is horrifying to Legolas. He_**  
**_stands, almost paralyzed, as the body of the Orderly_**  
**_intersects with his. It is a stunning moment of extraordinary_**  
**_strangeness as we witness the atoms and molecules of the_**  
**_Orderly's body passing through his. It is like a glimpse of_**  
**_ultimate chaos, the universe within._**

**_Then, in a flash, the Orderly has passed through, but Legolas is_**  
**_still shaking. He stares up at the ceiling._**

** Legolas  
** Oh God, help me.

** CUT TO:  
**  
** Legolas'S P.O.V.  
**  
**_as the ceiling lights and acoustical tiles begin to blur._**  
**_The hallway grows dark. It is as though Legolas is blacking out._**

** EXT. CEMETERY - DAY  
**  
**_Slowly, images begin to emerge out of the blackness. It takes_**  
**_a moment to realize that they are scenes from Legolas' funeral._**

**_The CAMERA TRACKS along rows of mourners as seen from Legolas'_**  
**_P.O.V. He seems to be floating among them. We hear snippets_**  
**_of conversations. It all seems strangely odd and disjointed._**  
**_Time seems unfixed, malleable._**

**_We see a MINISTER standing beside the grave._**

** MINISTER  
** As we say farewell to our friend Legolas  
Greenleaf, we are reminded of his  
kindness, his generosity, his buoyancy  
of spirit...

**_The CAMERA KEEPS MOVING. Legolas's associates from the bank are_**  
**_among the mourners._**

** MINISTER  
** (continuing)  
All that we treasure, our friends,  
our loved ones, our body, our mind,  
are but on loan to us. We must  
surrender them all. We are all  
travelers on the same road which  
leads to the same end.

**_Legolas notices a WOMAN in a fancy print dress comforting one of_**  
**_the mourners. The woman looks up at him, smiles, and waves._**  
**_Legolas is surprised. He looks behind him, but no one is there._**

**_As he turns back, the woman is walking away. She appears_**  
**_just like any normal person until she approaches a large_**  
**_gravestone and passes right through it. Legolas is shocked._**

** MINISTER  
** As our loved one enters eternal life,  
let us remember that love, too, is  
eternal, that although we will miss  
him, our love will light the void  
and dispel the darkness.

**_Suddenly, Chloe ENTERS THE FRAME. Legolas spots her. The CAMERA_**  
**_ STOPS._  
**  
** Legolas  
** Chloe.

**_She does not respond. Arwen, her sister, leans over to her._**  
**_Tears form in Chloe's eyes. A hand reaches out to give her a_**  
**_tissue. Chloe looks up. It is Boromir. She gives him her hand._**  
**_He squeezes it with affection._**

** MINISTER  
** ...and into Your hands we commend  
his spirit. May he rest in peace. In  
the name of the Father, the Son, and  
the Holy Ghost. Amen.

**_The casket is lowered into the ground. Chloe approaches the_**  
**_grave. She us a little unsteady. Boromir takes her elbow. A_**  
**_shovel is placed in her hands. With great emotional effort_**  
**_she lifts a shovelful of dirt and tosses it onto the casket._**  
**_It lands with a REVERBERATING finality. Legolas shudders._**

** DISSOLVE:  
**  
** LONG SHOT - PEOPLE  
**  
**_leaving the cemetery. We hear them talking._**

** VOICES  
** What time you going back to work?...  
What's the buzz on Digital? It's  
sad. He was so young... How's your  
new Honda?... Going away this weekend?

** CUT BACK TO:  
**  
** CLOSEUP - Legolas  
**  
**_desperately alone. Down the hill, people are getting back_**  
**_into their cars. Legolas can see Chloe being let into a limousine._**  
**_He stands there staring at his own casket, grieving. Then,_**  
**_after a moment, he turns away. Separating from his body,_**  
**_from his own grave site, he runs after her._**

** DISSOLVE:  
**  
** INT. LOFT - DAY  
**  
**_Chloe is sitting on the couch in the middle of the loft_**  
**_surrounded by FRIENDS and WELL WISHERS. A young GIRL, her_**  
**_niece, cuddles in her lap. People are eating and milling_**  
**_around. Slowly THE CAMERA BEGINS TO PAN. It ends on Legolas,_**  
**_standing alone in a corner. In the midst of all the activity_**  
**_he is lost and alone._**

** FADE TO BLACK:  
**  
** ANGLE  
**  
**_Raw clay on a potter's wheel spins hypnotically, sensuously._**  
**_Chloe's wet hands press in, shaping it, moulding it. A bowl_**  
**_begins to appear. The camera pulls back and reveals Legolas. He_**  
**_is sitting on the floor behind her, knees pressed to his_**  
**_chest, rocking aimlessly._**

**_Chloe looks away from the bowl she is forming. It distorts_**  
**_and bends. Angry, she digs her finger into it. The bowl_**  
**_disintegrates. Tears form in her eyes._**

**_Frank jumps up on the bench beside her. Chloe stares sadly_**  
**_around the room. Quietly, she begins talking to herself, to_**  
**_the air._**

** Chloe  
** Oh God, Legolas...

**_Legolas looks up._**

** Chloe  
** (continuing)  
I picked up your shirts this morning.  
I don't know why. Mr. Reynolds said  
to tell you hello. I broke into tears.  
It's so hard...

_**Legolas walks over to Chloe. Desperate for contact, he reaches**_  
_**out to touch her cheek, but then hesitates and pulls back.**_

** Chloe  
** (continuing)  
I think about you every minute. It's  
like you're still here, like I can  
feel you, Legolas.

**_He stares at her, hoping, wondering._**

** Legolas  
** I am here, Chlo'. I am.

** ANGLE  
**  
**_Suddenly, as if hearing Legolas' voice, the cat begins to hiss._**  
**_Chloe spins around. The cat scans the room. Unexpectedly,_**  
**_Legolas' and the cat's eyes meet... With a wild SCREECH, the_**  
**_cat jumps from the bench and takes off running. Legolas recoils._**  
**_Chloe stands up._**

** Chloe  
_Frank, what's wrong? Frank?_**

**_The cat is nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, Chloe freezes._**  
**_Legolas is standing right beside her. It is almost as though she_**  
**_senses his presence._**

** Chloe  
** (continuing; whispering)  
Legolas?

**_She holds very still for a moment. Legolas watches breathlessly,_**  
**_loving her, wanting her. Then quietly, hopefully, he reaches_**  
**_out. It is a useless gesture. In a moment of great poignancy,_**  
**_Chloe shakes her head and walks right through him. He remains_**  
**_IN THE FRAME, alone._**

** INT. BEDROOM - DAY  
**  
**_Legolas stands in the corner of a large, walk-in closet, watching_**  
**_as Chloe goes through his effects. Boxes, scattered underfoot,_**  
**_are filling up with his life's possessions. Chloe reaches_**  
**_for a shirt._**

** Legolas  
** Wait, Chlo'. Not that one. That's my  
favorite...

_**She tosses it into a box and then takes down a sweater. It**_  
_**is obviously handmade, about four sizes too big. Legolas**_  
_**recognizes it.**_

_**Chloe holds the sweater tenderly and presses it to her cheek.**_  
_**After a moment she puts it back. Then, in a surprising**_  
_**outburst, she cries out and begins flailing at the shelves.**_  
_**Everything comes flying off. Legolas reaches out to console her.**_

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
Chloe, don't.

**_Unexpectedly, Boromir comes rushing into the room. He takes_**  
**_hold of Chloe and sits her on the bed._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
Say something. Help her, Boromir.

** Boromir  
** It's hard. It's very hard.

** Legolas  
** (sarcastic)  
Oh good. That's really good.

** CUT TO:  
**  
** OMITTED  
**  
** INT. KITCHEN - DAY  
**  
**_Chloe and Boromir are standing over the kitchen table folding_**  
**_piles of Legolas' clothes and placing them into boxes. As Chloe_**  
**_lifts one of Legolas's jackets, something falls from a side_**  
**_pocket. It is his small black leather address book. Legolas stares_**  
**_at it with recognition. Boromir sees the book fall and stoops_**  
**_to pick it up but Chloe gets it first._**

** Chloe  
** Legolas' address book.

**_She skims through it a moment, but the memories it evokes_**  
**_are too powerful for her. She places it carefully into a box_**  
**_labeled "Legolas's Things - Valuable" and continues packing._**  
**_She finds the old jar with the penny in it. It's marked "For_**  
**_Luck". She holds it tenderly for a moment and then places it_**  
**_on the nightstand beside the bed._**

**_Boromir discovers some old ticket stubs in another of Legolas'_**  
**_jackets. He examines them._**

** Boromir  
** Dave Brubeck. Newport '86. Should I  
toss 'em?

** Chloe  
** No!

** Legolas  
** Chloe, we hated that concert.

_**She takes the stubs and lovingly puts them in the box. Legolas**_  
_**groans.**_

_**Boromir finds a half used package of Rolaids. Chloe takes them**_  
_**from his hand and puts them in the box, too.**_

** Boromir  
** Oh, you want to save those?

** Legolas  
** Rolaids? What are you doin' Chlo'?

**_Chloe just stares for a moment._**

** Chloe  
** I miss him, Boromir.

**_Boromir comes over and takes her hand._**

** Boromir  
** We all do.

**_Chloe buries her head on his shoulder. Boromir strokes her hair._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** ANGLE  
**  
**_Boromir lifting a pile of boxes and carrying them to the door._**  
**_Suddenly Chloe yells out._**

** Chloe  
** Wait. Wait. Not that one.

**_She hurries over and pulls the "Valuable" box from the stack_**  
**_in his arms. He looks at it with surprise._**

** Boromir  
** Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I don't know  
how that got in there.

**_He turns to the door and then back to Chloe._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Hey, Chlo'. Why don't you come? It's  
like summer outside.

** Chloe  
** No.

** Boromir  
** Just for a stroll. It'd be good to  
get out.

_**Chloe shakes her head and turns away.**_

** Chloe  
**I can't do it Boromir.

**_Boromir, annoyed, walks over to her._**

** Boromir  
** Chloe... you're not the one who died!

_**Chloe stops and looks at him. He has struck home. After a**_  
_**moment she nods her head.**_

** Chloe  
** Okay. Just a short walk.

**_He gently squeezes her shoulders._**

** Boromir  
** Thata girl.

**_Before Legolas even understands what is happening, they are_**  
**_exiting the loft. Legolas jumps up and runs after them._**

** Legolas  
** Hey, Chloe! Wait!

** ANGLE  
**  
**_The door slams shut. Legolas is locked inside. Frightened and_**  
**_desperate, he rushes for the door knob. His hand sinks through_**  
**_it. There is a strange sound, like ELECTRICAL STATIC, as it_**  
**_penetrates the metal and wood. Frightened, he yanks it back._**

**_Legolas circles the space several times and then returns to the_**  
**_door. Clenching his teeth, he reaches out again. As his hand_**  
**_pushes up against it, we sense that he experiences a subtle_**  
**_resistance. The hairs on the back of his hand vibrate as his_**  
**_ghostly form presses into it. We sense Legolas' fear as his_**  
**_entire arm DISAPPEARS FROM VIEW. The grating ELECTRICAL SOUND_**  
**_shudders up his spine._**

**_The sight of his amputated limb is unsettling but Legolas does_**  
**_not pull back. Slowly he edges in and presses his face into_**  
**_the molecules of the wood._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** Legolas'S P.O.V.  
**  
**_as atoms and electrons spin past him at frightening speed._**  
**_There is a sense of a universe in total chaos. Terrifying_**  
**_SOUNDS charge through his body._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** Legolas  
**  
_**pulling back from the door. He is trembling.**_

** INT. LOFT - AN HOUR LATER  
**  
** THE CAMERA MOVES SLOWLY THROUGH THE LOFT AND GRADUALLY  
_DISCOVERS Legolas. He is sitting in a corner singing quietly to_**  
**_himself._**

** Legolas  
** "Singing bye bye, Miss American Pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levy, but the  
levy was dry. Them good ol' boys  
were drinkin' whiskey and rye, and  
singing this'll be the day that I..."

**_He stops, realizing the last word of the song. He sits_**  
**_silently, staring at the wall._**

**_Suddenly, there is a SOUND at the door. Legolas' eyes shoot up._**  
**_The door begins to open._**

**_Legolas stands up. His face begins to tighten. We know instantly_**  
**_that something is wrong. His eyes fill with a fury we have_**  
**_not seen before._**

**_The Mugger, the man who killed Legolas, is entering the loft. He_**  
**_has a key in his hand and puts it in his pocket. Legolas is_**  
**_stunned. The Mugger locks the door._**

** ANGLE  
**  
**_Legolas goes wild. He shoots at the man with all his might,_**  
**_attacking him unceasingly, but with no effect. His hands and_**  
**_feet pass right through him._**

** Legolas  
** You motherfucking bastard! What the  
hell are you doing here? What are  
you doing?

**_The Mugger, unaware that anything is going on, glances around_**  
**_nervously as he moves through the vast space._**

** ANGLE  
**  
**_Entering the bedroom, the Mugger goes to the dresser and_**  
**_quickly examines the drawers. He is very neat, careful to_**  
**_leave no sign that he was there. He seems to be looking for_**  
**_something but cannot find it._**

** ANOTHER ANGLE  
**  
**_Suddenly we hear a KEY TURNING in the front door. The Mugger_**  
**_seems startled. He dashes from the bedroom and hides quickly_**  
**_behind one of the large sculptures. We hear the door OPEN._**  
**_Chloe is standing there._**

**_Legolas goes crazy._**

** Legolas  
** Chloe, no! Get out!

**_Chloe closes the door and locks it shut. Legolas freezes as she_**  
**_heads for the bedroom. She walks right past the Mugger. To_**  
**_Legolas' horror she stops and turns to look around. There is a_**  
**_curious expression on her face. Seeing nothing she continues_**  
**_through the loft._**

**_The Mugger pulls out his gun. Legolas looks on in absolute terror._**

**_Chloe's purple blouse hits the floor as she begins to remove_**  
**_her clothes. She turns on the radio._**

**_Legolas doesn't know what to do. The Mugger seems excited by_**  
**_Chloe's semi-nudity. He begins skirting the edges of the_**  
**_loft, moving toward the bedroom. Legolas is crazed._**

**_Suddenly, out of nowhere, Frank appears at the Mugger's feet._**  
**_Legolas's eyes light up. He drops to his knees, crawls over to_**  
**_him, glares into his eyes, and screams._**

** ANGLE - THE CAT  
**  
**_SCREECHES and jumps straight up. His claws shoot out at the_**  
**_mugger's face, ripping into the flesh near his eye._**

**_Blood appears. The mugger sees it dripping through his_**  
**_fingers. The sight of it upsets him. He grabs the cat angrily_**  
**_by the neck. It SQUEALS. Chloe in her bra, peers from the_**  
**_bedroom._**

** Chloe  
** Frank, what's wrong?

**_The Mugger holds the cat's mouth shut. Seeing and hearing_**  
**_nothing, Chloe steps back into the bedroom._**

**_The Mugger takes the cat and throws it across the floor._**  
**_Holding his eye, he gets up and rushes for the exit. Legolas_**  
**_runs after him, but the door closes before he can get through._**  
**_He is left inside._**

** ANGLE - Legolas  
**  
**_stares at the closed door in a wild panic. He doesn't know_**  
**_what to do. Then, summoning all of his courage, he takes a_**  
**_blind, running slow motion leap and charges through it._**

** Legolas'S P.O.V.  
**  
**_There is a brief sense of passing through a molecular force_**  
**_field, a miniature universe inside the door._**

** ANGLE - Legolas  
**  
_**as he emerges from the door and lands on the other side. He**_  
_**seems excited to have survived and is very pleased with**_  
_**himself.**_

** EXT. NEW YORK STREET - DAY  
**  
**_The Mugger steps out onto the sidewalk and hurries toward_**  
**_the subway. A patch of sleeve soaks up the blood from his_**  
**_eye._**

**_Legolas starts after the man but instantly freezes. Hordes of_**  
**_people crowd the sidewalk. The crush of humanity is_**  
**_frightening. Two lovers, holding hands, are coming right at_**  
**_him. Before Legolas is able to move, we hear the sound of their_**  
**_arms cutting through his ghostly form._**

**_Legolas tries instinctively to dodge the crowds but people_**  
**_approach him from all angles._**

**_We hear a BABY CARRIAGE roll through Legolas' feet and he nearly_**  
**_falls over trying to avoid it. His instincts will not let_**  
**_go._**

**_A barrage of images and SOUNDS assaults Legolas. It is more than_**  
**_he can handle. Still, he refuses to give up. He stays close_**  
**_to the Mugger._**

** EXT. NEW YORK SUBWAY STATION - DAY  
**  
**_The Mugger heads down a flight of steps into the IRT._**

** INT. SUBWAY TRAIN - DAY  
**  
**_The Mugger gets onto a crowded subway car. Legolas stands near a_**  
**_corner of the train watching him._**

**_Suddenly, Legolas notices that something odd is happening. One_**  
**_of the riders at the other end of the car is walking toward_**  
**_him. As he approaches the Mugger, he does not stop, but passes_**  
**_right through him. It takes Legolas a moment to realize what is_**  
**_happening, but then it is too late._**

** ANGLE - THE OTHER GHOST  
**  
**_With unholy fury the New Ghost charges into Legolas. The attack_**  
**_is so unexpected and ferocious that Legolas has no sense of how_**  
**_to defend himself. With unexpected power, the Ghost grabs_**  
**_hold of him and slams him into the subway door. Legolas' head_**  
**_plows right through it._**

** ANGLE  
**  
**_on Legolas' head sticking outside of the car as the subway tunnel_**  
**_rushes past him. There is a panicked look on his face. The_**  
**_look intensifies as he turns and sees another train barrelling_**  
**_down on him._**

** ANGLE  
**  
**_on Legolas' body inside the car still struggling with the Ghost_**  
**_as the other train shoots by the window. With a huge gasp,_**  
**_Legolas shoots back into the car, and wrests himself free of the_**  
**_Ghost's hold. The Ghost flies after him, screeching._**

**_Legolas surges through the door at the end of the train and finds_**  
**_himself on the bridge between the subway cars. The subway_**  
**_Ghost stares at him through the window with a wild, insane_**  
**_look._**

** GHOST  
** Stay off! This is mine!

** ANGLE FAVORING WINDOW  
**  
**_With shocking impact, the Ghost's fist goes flying into the_**  
**_window. To Legolas' terror and amazement, the window SHATTERS._**  
**_The Ghost smiles. Passengers scream and Legolas dives for cover._**  
**_Legolas stares at the broken glass with fascination and confusion._**  
**_Suddenly, the train moves from the darkness of the tunnel_**  
**_into broad daylight._**

** EXT. ELEVATED SUBWAY STATION - DAY  
**  
**_The train stops at an elevated subway platform in Brooklyn._**

** OMITTED  
**  
** Legolas' P.O.V.  
**  
**_Legolas sees the Mugger exiting the train and frantically rushes_**  
**_after him._**

** EXT. BROOKLYN STREETS - DAY  
**  
**_Legolas follows the Mugger down a long covered staircase to the_**  
**_street._**

** EXT. 321 PROSPECT PLACE - DAY  
**  
**_The Mugger heads toward 321 Prospect Place. The streets are_**  
**_lined with old apartment buildings. Many windows are boarded_**  
**_up. TWO MEN, standing on the corner, are slamming a piece of_**  
**_heavy machinery onto the pavement._**

**_Legolas hears GOSPEL MUSIC coming from a storefront church and_**  
**_notices a sign, "SISTER Galadhriel Bonarian, MEDIUM, SPIRIT READER,_**  
**_ADVISOR." He looks up to a third story window and sees a_**  
**_similar sign with day-glo arrows pointing to the entrance on_**  
**_the street. He seems curious, but then realizes that the_**  
**_Mugger is nearly halfway down the block. He turns and rushes_**  
**_after him._**

** EXT. 321 PROSPECT PLACE - DAY  
**  
Legolas and the mugger approach a tenement building at 321  
Prospect Place.

** INT. TENEMENT HALLWAY - DAY  
**  
**_Legolas follows the Mugger into the building and watches as he_**  
**_opens the mail box for APT. 4D. The name scribbled across it_**  
**_is Tony Lopez. There's no mail._**

** INT. Tony' APARTMENT - DAY  
**  
**_Legolas enters Tony's apartment. It is a squalid affair. Peeled_**  
**_paint chips litter the floor. The bed is unmade._**

**_Tony pulls open a drawer in a small nightstand and drops_**  
**_in the keys to Chloe's loft. Legolas sees his wallet. His driver's_**  
**_license, bank ID, and a photo of Chloe are there, too._**  
**_Furious, Legolas lunges for Tony but then holds his punch,_**  
**_knowing it will have no effect. He turns instead to a window_**  
**_and, like the Ghost on the subway, smashes it with his fist._**  
**_Nothing happens._**

** Legolas  
** Damn!

_**Tony dials the phone. Someone comes on the line.**_

** Tony  
** She came home. I couldn't get it.  
Give me a couple of days. I'll go  
back.

**_He hangs up. Legolas stares at him in wild confusion._**

** Legolas  
** Get what? Who the hell are you? What  
were you doing at Chloe's? What the  
hell's going on?

**_Tony grabs a bottle of wine from the nightstand and lies_**  
**_down. After a moment he reaches over and takes Chloe's photo_**  
**_from the drawer. He studies it slowly._**

**_Legolas stands by the door in a state of motionless rage. There_**  
**_is nothing he can do._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
Stay away from her!

** EXT. BROOKLYN STREETS - DAY  
**  
**_Legolas storms down the street. His movements seem undirected,_**  
**_utterly aimless. He is seething inside._**

**_Suddenly Legolas looks up. An old BAG LADY is walking down the_**  
**_street talking loudly to a SHORT WOMAN tagging along beside_**  
**_her. As they approach a street pole, the Bag Lady swerves to_**  
**_the side. The Short Woman, however, walks right through it._**  
**_Passersby laugh at the Old Lady talking to herself. Legolas,_**  
**_unsettled, rushes away._**

**_As Legolas rounds a corner, a sudden blast of MUSIC explodes out_**  
**_of nowhere. Legolas jumps into the street, gasping. A phonograph_**  
**_needle SCRATCHES across a record and the MUSIC STOPS. A_**  
**_woman's voice booms out:_**

** WOMAN'S VOICE  
** Sorry 'bout that.

** PANNING SHOT  
**  
**_to a pair of loudspeakers in a storefront window. The MUSIC_**  
**_blares out once more and SOUNDS of gospel fill the street._**

**_Legolas looks up. He is back in front of the storefront church_**  
**_with the sign for SISTER Galadhriel Bonarian, MEDIUM, SPIRIT READER,_**  
**_ADVISOR, hanging overhead. Below it is another sign. "Contact_**  
**_the dearly departed. $20.00"._**

**_Legolas stares at the sign with curiosity. The MUSIC is_**  
**_compelling. After a moment's hesitation, he goes in the open_**  
**_door._**

** INT. STOREFRONT - DAY  
**  
**_A record player is sitting near the storefront window, a_**  
**_makeshift microphone placed in front of it._**

**_Several rows of folding chairs face a raised platform with_**  
**_nothing on it. A number of people are sitting there, mostly_**  
**_women. One gets the sense that this is a cross between a_**  
**_waiting room and a meeting hall. A WOMAN steps up on_**  
**_the platform and calls out:_**

** WOMAN  
** Rosa Santiago.

**_MRS. SANTIAGO tucks a Spanish paperback romance into her_**  
**_purse and heads to a door at the rear of the hall. Legolas follows_**  
**_after her._**

** INT. SEANCE ROOM - DAY  
**  
**_Mrs. Santiago enters a dark room with a window and door_**  
**_leading to a side street. A paisley bedspread is tacked over_**  
**_the window._**

**_In the center of the room is a round seance table. Two_**  
**_heavyset sisters, CLARA (39), and LOUISE (36), are standing_**  
**_beside an open closet. It is empty._**

** WOMAN  
** Please be seated.

**_Mrs. Santiago sits at the table. She seems apprehensive._**  
**_Clara steps into the closet and taps on each of the walls as_**  
**_though demonstrating that they are solid._**

** CLARA  
** My sister will be with us soon.

**_She steps back out and closes the door. Louise inserts a_**  
**_tape into a boom box and then steps forward._**

** LOUISE  
** Sister Galadhriel. Grant us the gift of  
your all-seeing presence. Appear for  
us now.

** ANGLE FAVORING CLOSET  
**  
**_She turns back to the closet and opens the door. Like magic,_**  
**_Galadhriel Bonarian, 41, appears standing inside. A_**  
**_woman in a white tunic. The whiteness of her garment makes_**  
**_it look as if she is glowing in the dark. Mrs. Santiago is_**  
**_wide-eyed. Legolas smiles as Galadhriel steps into the room._**

** Galadhriel  
** Mrs. Santiago.

** MRS. SANTIAGO  
** Buenos dias.

**_She takes a twenty dollar bill from her purse and hands it_**  
**_to Galadhriel. Clara graciously intercepts the money._**

** Galadhriel  
** I understand you are hoping to contact  
your husband.

** MRS. SANTIAGO  
** Si. Si.

** Galadhriel  
** Well, I believe he's gonna be with  
us today.

** MRS. SANTIAGO  
** Oh, tsank you, tsank you.

**_Tears well up in her eyes. She crosses herself several times._**

** Galadhriel  
** But there's no telling about the  
other world. You gotta cast out all  
doubt. You gotta believe. Do you  
believe?

** MRS. SANTIAGO  
** (nodding her head  
vigorously)  
Si. Si. I believe. I believe.

** Galadhriel  
** And remember, we don't make no  
promises. I can phone up there till  
I'm blue in the face,  
(she points to the  
ceiling)  
...but it don't necessarily mean  
he's gonna be home. Them folks go  
shopping, they play bingo. It's just  
like here. You can't always get 'em.

**_Mrs. Santiago, utterly fascinated, nods understandingly._**

** Legolas  
** Sure lady!

**_Galadhriel's eyes glance up curiously for a second, as though_**  
**_she heard something, and then she continues._**

** Galadhriel  
** Okay, let's get ready then.

**_Legolas steps back as the sisters get up and position themselves_**  
**_behind Galadhriel. The moment feels rehearsed, theatrical. Galadhriel_**

**_raises her hands into the air and closes her eyes. There_**  
**_is a hush in the room. Her body begins to tremble. Mrs._**  
**_Santiago clutches her chair. Suddenly Galadhriel breaks out of_**  
**_her trance._**

** Galadhriel  
** We got a problem here. I don't think  
he's in. Wait. I feel something. Did  
he know someone who's passed over,  
someone named Anna... Mary...  
Consuela... Maria?

** MRS. SANTIAGO  
** Si, si! His mama. She's Maria.

** Galadhriel  
** Ah! I knew it. He's with his mama.

** Legolas  
** (sarcastic)  
Oh my God...

**_Galadhriel's eyes dart uncomfortably around the room._**

** Galadhriel  
** I'm afraid this is gonna be too hard.  
Now I got two souls I gotta contact.  
I don't know about that. It's  
difficult, you know. The pain. The  
effort.

** MRS. SANTIAGO  
** I pay more. How much? How much?

** Galadhriel  
** Twenty dollars.

** Legolas  
** Way to go. Milk her for every penny.

**_Galadhriel jumps up and stares at her sisters. They look back_**  
**_at her curiously. They can't figure out what's wrong. Neither_**  
**_can Galadhriel._**

**_Mrs. Santiago reaches into her purse. A twenty dollar bill_**  
**_changes hands. Legolas watches, amazed at it all. Galadhriel sits_**  
**_down and goes back into her trance. Her eyeballs roll up_**  
**_into their sockets._**

** CLARA/LOUISE  
** Praise the Lord. Thank you, Jesus.

**_Galadhriel is beginning to shake again. The two women grab her_**  
**_shoulders to keep her from falling out of the chair. Suddenly_**  
**_her whole body stiffens._**

** CLARA/LOUISE  
** (continuing)  
Have mercy! Have mercy!

**_Mrs. Santiago stares on in amazement. After a moment Oda_**  
**_Mae's body collapses in a heap. Then, like a phoenix rising_**  
**_from the ashes, she pulls herself up in her chair and assumes_**  
**_a normal pose._**

**_After several seconds to get her bearings, Galadhriel begins to_**  
**_speak. Only now she has an entirely new voice. It sounds_**  
**_deep and hoarse, like an old man's. For all its put on_**  
**_theatricality, it is strangely convincing._**

** Galadhriel  
** Welcome, Rosa Santiago. You are  
fortunate today. The channel is clear.  
Many spirits are gathering.

** Legolas  
** (scanning the room)  
Yeah? Where?

**_Galadhriel jerks. Her eyes dart nervously around the room._**

** MRS. SANTIAGO  
** My husband?

** Galadhriel  
** (a bit uneasy)  
I can feel his vibration. Yes, yes,  
he is drawing toward us now. I can  
see him coming.

** MRS. SANTIAGO  
** Julio! Julio! How is he? How does he  
look?

** Galadhriel  
** Oh, he is a very handsome man.

** MRS. SANTIAGO  
** (surprised)  
Handsome?

** Galadhriel  
** In our Father's Kingdom we are all  
handsome.

** MRS. SANTIAGO  
** (understanding)  
Julio!

Legolas looks on dismayed.

** Galadhriel  
** He is standing before me. He is  
wearing a black suit.

** MRS. SANTIAGO  
** A black suit? Oh yes, yes. He was  
buried in that.

**_Mrs. Santiago begins to cry. Legolas looks around the room with_**  
**_growing disgust. Then he leans over to Galadhriel and yells_**  
**_into her ear._**

** Legolas  
** What a crock of shit!

**_Galadhriel nearly falls off her chair. She spins around._**

** Galadhriel  
** Who's there?

**_Legolas is stunned. Clara and Louise look at one another in total_**  
**_confusion. This is obviously not part of the act. Mrs._**  
**_Santiago seems frightened._**

** Galadhriel  
** (continuing)  
Where are you?

** Legolas  
** (looking around)  
Who?

**_Galadhriel screams and jumps up thrashing at the air. Her knee_**  
**_kicks the table and sends it toppling. Mrs. Santiago is_**  
**_terrified._**

** MRS. SANTIAGO  
** Julio! Julio!

** Legolas  
** What's going on?

** Galadhriel  
** Get out of here! Leave me alone!

_**Mrs. Santiago doesn't know what to do. She begins to cry.**_

** Legolas  
** Who are you talking to?

**_Clara runs up to Galadhriel._**

** Galadhriel  
** Keep him away!

**_Louise looks at the empty room._**

** Legolas  
** Are you talking to me?

** Galadhriel  
** Do something. Help me.

_**Clara just stares at her sister. Legolas is excited and amazed.**_

** Legolas  
** I don't believe this. Hey you. My  
name is Legolas Greenleaf. Can you hear me?  
Legolas Greenleaf!

** Galadhriel  
** Stop it!

** Legolas  
** Say my name! Legolas Greenleaf! Say it!

** CLARA  
** Talk to me, Galadhriel. Say something.

** Galadhriel  
** Legolas Greenleaf!

**_Legolas nearly falls on his face. Clara's eyes widen. She is_**  
**_more confused than ever._**

** Legolas  
** Jesus!

** CLARA  
** Legolas Greenleaf?

**_Galadhriel runs into the closet._**

**_It has a false panel leading to a hidden chamber on the left_**  
**_side and she barricades herself inside it. Clara and Louise_**  
**_stand outside pulling on the handle. They seem frightened._**

** CLARA/LOUISE  
** Galadhriel! Galadhriel!

** INT. CLOSET - DAY  
**  
**_Galadhriel is rocking back and forth on the floor praying. Legolas'_**  
**_feet enter the frame beside her._**

** Galadhriel  
** Lord, I swear, no more cheatin'. I  
promise, Lord. I don't want to go to  
hell. I'll do anything. Gimme a  
penance. Just make him go away.

** Legolas  
** Go away. Hell no. I'm stayin' right  
here!

_**Galadhriel screams, jumps back into the closet, and bolts up**_  
_**against the door. It tears from its hinges and falls into**_  
_**the seance room, nearly crushing Louise. Mrs. Santiago runs**_  
_**out screaming. Galadhriel takes one look around and collapses**_  
_**in a dead faint.**_

** OMITTED  
**  
** INT. Galadhriel'S LIVINGROOM - DAY  
**  
**_Beads of sweat collect on Galadhriel's brow and cheeks. She_**  
**_seems feverish. Clara and Louise are sitting beside her with_**  
**_damp towels nervously soaking up the perspiration. Galadhriel_**  
**_appears to be talking to herself until we PULL BACK and reveal_**  
**_Legolas nearby._**

** Galadhriel  
** My mama, her mama, may they rest in  
peace, they had the gift. Mama always  
said I had it, but I never did. She  
tol' me all about it, how it felt  
an' all. But now that it's happenin'  
I don't know what to do. You're  
scarin' me half to death. Please,  
you gotta go away, you gotta find  
someone else.

**_Clara and Louise look at one another with growing concern._**

** Legolas  
** Someone else? Are you outta your  
mind?

** Galadhriel  
** I'm gettin' there fast.  
(she pushes Louise's  
hand)  
Leave me alone.

** Legolas  
** Not till you help me.

** Galadhriel  
** Where are you?

** LOUISE  
** Where? I'm right here.

** Legolas  
** I'm standing right beside you.

** Galadhriel  
** (mimicking his words)  
"I'm standing right beside you."  
(she pauses and looks  
up)  
Are you blond?

** Legolas  
** What?

** Galadhriel  
** Oh God, I knew it. He's blond. Why  
me?

_**Louise looks at her sister and shakes her head.**_

** Legolas  
** Listen, damn it. You can help me.  
There's a woman, Chloe Chandler. She's  
in terrible danger. The man who killed  
me broke into our apartment. He's  
going to go back. You've gotta warn  
her.

** Galadhriel  
** Why would she listen to me?

** Legolas  
** She has to! This man's a killer!  
He's got a key.

** Galadhriel  
** Forget it, mister. I can't.

** Legolas  
** It's just a phone call. You're all  
I've got. Lookit. I'm not leavin'  
till you help me. I don't sleep  
anymore, so I can sit here day and  
night. I don't care how long it takes.  
I can talk forever.

**_Galadhriel gulps, a horrified expression on her face._**

** INT. LOFT - DAY  
**  
**_The telephone rings. Chloe, preparing dinner, runs to answer_**  
**_it._**

** Chloe  
** Hello.

** Galadhriel (V.O.)  
** Chloe? Is this Chloe speaking?

** Chloe  
** Yes.

** Galadhriel (V.O.)  
** My name is Galadhriel. I'm a spiritual  
reader and adviser.  
(she hesitates)  
I'm calling for a friend of yours.  
He asked me to call. This is  
important. You gotta believe me.  
Don't be afraid.

** Chloe  
** Who is this?

** Galadhriel (V.O.)  
** I got a message from Legolas.

** Chloe  
** (stunned)  
What?

** Galadhriel (V.O.)  
** Legolas Greenleaf. He asked me to call.

**_Chloe slams down the receiver, panting. For several seconds_**  
**_she doesn't move. Slowly, she walks to the couch and sits_**  
**_down. She is trembling._**

** INT. Galadhriel'S KITCHEN - DAY  
**  
**_Galadhriel hangs up the phone._**

** Galadhriel  
** What'd I tell you.

** Legolas  
** You gotta go there.

** Galadhriel  
** Look, I don't care what you do to  
me, I'm not goin' nowhere.

** INT. Galadhriel'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
**  
**_Legolas is sitting on the edge of Galadhriel's bed, singing. It_**  
**_sounds like he's been singing for hours. He is very hoarse._**

** Legolas  
** "I'm Henery the Eighth I am / Henery  
the Eighth I am, I am / I'm gettin'  
married to the widow next door /  
She's been married seven times before  
/ And every one was an Henery /  
Wouldn't take a Tony or a Legolas /  
I'm her eighth old man I'm Henery /  
Henery the Eighth I am, I am / Henery  
the Eighth I am / Second verse same  
as the first / I'm Henery the Eighth  
I am..."

**_Galadhriel bolts upright in her bed, her hands over her ears._**

** Galadhriel  
** Okay! Okay! I'll go. You just shut  
your mouth.

** EXT. NEW YORK CITY BUS - ESTABLISHING SHOT - DAY  
**  
** INT. BUS - DAY  
**  
**_Legolas and Galadhriel are sitting at the rear of a crowded bus._**  
**_She appears to be talking to herself._**

** Galadhriel  
** I can't believe I'm doin' this. I  
gotta be a crazy lady goin' into the  
city with you. I never go there.  
What the hell you doin' in my life,  
huh? Why me?

**_Several people move away._**

** OMITTED  
**  
** EXT. LOFT BUILDING - DAY  
**  
**_Galadhriel approaches the loft building and buzzes Chloe's_**  
**_apartment. She waits a few moments._**

** Galadhriel  
** There's nobody there.

** Legolas  
** Just wait.

** Galadhriel  
** No, sir. I did what I promised. I  
said I'd come and I'm here. I didn't  
say anything 'bout waitin'.

** Legolas  
** Just one more time. Please. It's a  
big place.

**_Galadhriel turns to leave. Legolas, desperate, starts to sing._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the  
wall, ninety nine bottles of beer,"

**_Galadhriel stops. She turns back to the buzzer and rings once_**  
**_more. Suddenly Chloe answers._**

** Chloe (V.O.)  
** Hello, who's there?

** Galadhriel  
** (nervous)  
Don't go away. It's Galadhriel Bonarian. I  
called you last night. Your friend  
Legolas says you gotta talk to me.

**_There is a CLICK as Chloe hangs up._**

** INT. LOFT - DAY  
**  
_**Chloe walks away from the intercom, shaken. Suddenly we hear**_  
_**Galadhriel yelling up from the street.**_

** Galadhriel (O.S.)  
** Hey you, Chloe! You gotta listen to  
me! this is for real. Legolas is here.  
He needs to talk to you.

**_Chloe walks over to the window and looks down. Galadhriel is_**  
**_standing in the street looking up. She is calling out at the_**  
**_top of her lungs. Chloe pulls back. She is afraid._**

** Galadhriel (O.S.)  
** (continuing)  
He says remember the starfish at  
Montego Bay? Remember the picture he  
took a' you in Reno?  
(pause)  
Remember the green underwear, the  
pair you wrote your name on? She  
wrote her name on 'em?

**_Chloe tenses. There is a sign of recognition in her eyes._**

** EXT. TRIBECA STREET - DAY  
**  
**_Galadhriel is standing by the curb and shouting up to Chloe's_**  
**_fifth floor window. Several people stare at her curiously._**  
**_She turns to them._**

** Galadhriel  
** Hey, do you mind? This here's a  
private conversation.

**_The people turn away. She turns back to the window. Legolas_**  
**_prompts her._**

** Legolas  
** Ask her about the sweater in the  
closet, the one she knitted that's  
too big.

** Galadhriel  
** What about the sweater you knitted  
that was too big?

** Legolas  
** Four sizes.

** Galadhriel  
** Four sizes.

** Legolas  
** She couldn't throw it out. I saw. I  
was there.

** Galadhriel  
** You couldn't throw it out. He saw.  
He was there. This is for real. Hey  
do you hear me up there?

**_A WORKMAN peers out of a second story window._**

** WORKMAN  
** I hear you.

** Galadhriel  
** I'm not talkin' to you.

** WORKMAN  
** Haven't you ever heard of phones?

** Galadhriel  
** Kiss my behind!  
(yelling again)  
Listen, I'm not gonna stand here all  
day.

** WORKMAN  
** Thank God.

** Galadhriel  
** Forget it. I've had enough of this.

**_Galadhriel is about to walk away when the entrance door opens._**  
**_Chloe steps outside. Galadhriel sees her and stops._**

** Galadhriel  
** (continuing)  
Chloe?  
(Chloe nods)  
I'm Galadhriel Bonarian.  
(walking over and  
shaking her hand)  
You can call me Oda.

** INT. SOHO LUNCHEONETTE - DAY  
**  
**_Chloe and Galadhriel are sitting in a booth staring at one_**  
**_another._**

** Chloe  
** Why should I believe you? Why should  
I believe any of this?

** Galadhriel  
** Girl, if you think I'd come down  
here for the fun of it, you got  
another think comin'. This Legolas of  
yours... I don't know, lady. I mean,  
you ever hear a whole night of "Henry  
the Eighth I am?"

** Chloe  
** He did that? That's how he got me to  
go out with him.

** Galadhriel  
** And he cain't carry a tune.

** Chloe  
** I know. Oh God. This is all so crazy.  
I can't believe I'm talking to you  
like this. I don't believe in these  
things. I don't believe in life after  
death.

** Legolas  
** Tell her she's wrong.

** Galadhriel  
** He says you're wrong.

** Chloe  
** You're talking to him right now?

** Galadhriel  
** What? You think I'm makin' it up?

** Chloe  
** Where is he?

** Galadhriel  
** How should I know? It's not like I  
can see him. I just hear his voice.

** Legolas  
** I'm holding her hand.

** Galadhriel  
** He says he's holding your hand.

** Chloe  
** I'm sorry. I don't believe you. Why  
are you doing this to me? I don't  
believe a word you're saying. Legolas is  
dead. He's dead.

** Legolas  
** I'm holding her hand.

** Galadhriel  
** He says he's holding your hand.

**_Chloe's hand jumps. Galadhriel looks at her. There is a long,_**  
**_poignant moment. Legolas chokes up._**

** Legolas  
** God, I love her. I love her so much.

** Galadhriel  
** He says he loves you... so much.

** Chloe  
** (shaking her head)  
No. He would never say that.

** Legolas  
** (his eyes brightening)  
Ditto. Tell her "ditto".

** Galadhriel  
** Ditto? What's that mean, ditto?

**_Chloe starts, an expression of true astonishment shining in_**  
**_her eyes._**

** Chloe  
** Legolas?

** INT. LOFT - DAY  
**  
**_Chloe is pressed up against the edge of the couch listening_**  
**_nervously as Galadhriel speaks. Legolas wanders around the room,_**  
**_anxiously._**

** Galadhriel  
** To tell the truth, I don't know how  
I'm doin' it. In fack, confidentially,  
nothin' like this never happened to  
me before. Now, all a sudden, I can't  
turn it off.  
(she sees a photo of  
Legolas)  
Is this you? Is this him?

**_They both say "yes" at the same time._**

** Galadhriel  
** (continuing; to Legolas)  
Blue eyes, huh? You sound like they'd  
be hazel.

** Chloe  
** I don't understand. Why did he come  
back? Why is he still here?

** Galadhriel  
** Cause he's stuck, that's why. He's  
between worlds. It happens sometimes,  
when their spirits get out too quick.  
He thinks he still has stuff t'do  
down here.

** Legolas  
** Come on Galadhriel, stop rambling.

** Galadhriel  
** Oh, oh, now he's got an attitude.

**_Chloe stares at Galadhriel._**

** Legolas  
** I do not have an attitude.

** Galadhriel  
** (to Chloe)  
We're having a discussion.  
(back to Legolas)  
Whataya mean, you're not angry? If  
you weren't angry you wouldn't be  
raisin' your voice like that.

** Legolas  
** Goddamn it, Galadhriel!

** Galadhriel  
** Ah ah, baby. That does it. I don't  
talk to anybody who takes the Lord's  
name in vain.

**_She stands up, as if to leave. Chloe watches with growing_**  
**_discomfort as Galadhriel seems to be talking to herself._**

** Legolas  
** Relax, Galadhriel.

** Galadhriel  
** You relax. You're the dead one. You  
want my help, then you apologize.  
Nobody talks to me like that,  
understand?

** Legolas  
** Jesus Christ!

** Galadhriel  
** (to Chloe)  
Excuse me, girl. Time for me to go.

**_Galadhriel heads for the door. Chloe is confused._**

** Chloe  
** I don't believe I'm watching this.

** Legolas  
** Damn it. All right. I apologize.

**_Galadhriel stops, pauses a moment, and walks back to the couch._**  
**_Legolas, relieved, paces back and forth._**

**_Galadhriel's eyes follow his voice as Chloe watches her_**  
**_curiously._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
Please, Galadhriel, I need you to tell  
Chloe what I'm saying. You gotta  
tell her word for word.

** Galadhriel  
** Monsieur has a message for you.

** Legolas  
** Chloe, you're in danger.

** Galadhriel  
** You can't tell her like that. And  
would you stop movin' all over the  
place? You're makin' me sick.

**_Chloe looks concerned. Legolas leans into Galadhriel._**

** Legolas  
** Say it!

** Galadhriel  
** He's sayin' you're in danger.

** Chloe  
** Danger?... What do you mean?

** Legolas  
** I know the man who killed me. Tony  
Lopez. I know where he lives.

** Galadhriel  
** He says he knows the man who killed  
him, Tony Lopez. He's Puerto Rican.

**_Chloe grows pale as she listens. Her forehead tightens._**

** Legolas  
** Write it down.

** Galadhriel  
** Write it down.

** Legolas  
** You do it!

** Galadhriel  
** Now I'm a secretary.

**_Galadhriel takes a card from her purse and grabs a pencil._**

** Legolas  
** 321 Prospect Place. Apartment 4D.

** Galadhriel  
** 321? Hey, that's my neighborhood.

**_Galadhriel seems perplexed as she writes it down and gives it_**  
**_to Chloe._**

** Legolas  
** Chloe, he's got my wallet and my  
key. He was in here.

** Galadhriel  
** He's got his wallet and key. He was  
in here.

** Chloe  
** In here?

** Legolas  
** (directly to Chloe)  
You have to go to the police. The  
Mugger wasn't acting alone. It was a  
setup, Chlo'. I was murdered.

** Galadhriel  
** He says it was set up, that he was  
murdered. He wants you to go to the  
police.

**_Chloe stands up, afraid. Galadhriel stands up, too._**

** Galadhriel  
** (continuing)  
I'm sorry. I don't want nothin' to  
do with this.

**_Galadhriel heads for the door as Chloe watches in a daze._**

** Legolas  
** Where you going?

** Galadhriel  
** Don't follow me! I've done all I'm  
gonna do.  
(opening the door)  
I'm finished. And I ain't comin'  
back. So don't you come botherin' me  
again cause it's over. I mean it.  
This is it. Have a nice life. Have a  
nice death. I'm goin'.

**_She lets herself out. Legolas just stands there as the door slams_**  
**_shut._**

** OMITTED  
**  
** INT. KITCHEN - THAT NIGHT  
**  
**_Boromir is pacing nervously. He seems very upset. After a moment_**  
**_he approaches Chloe. Legolas is behind her._**

** Boromir  
** Chloe, there's no one on earth who'd  
like it to be true more than me, but  
you've got to be rational about this.  
I understand your desire to hold on  
to him, but this... this is absurd.

** Chloe  
** It was real, Boromir. She was real.

** Legolas  
** Listen to her, Boromir, goddamn it. She  
needs some support here.

** Boromir  
** Chloe, you're a grown woman. How can  
you believe some fortune teller from  
Brooklyn...?

** Chloe  
** She was in touch with him.

** Boromir  
** I don't believe it, Chloe. Not for a  
minute.

** Legolas  
** Come on, Boromir. Open your mind.

**_Boromir sits down beside her._**

** Chloe  
** Boromir, she knew things.

** Boromir  
** What kind of things?

** Chloe  
** I told you, the picture in Reno, the  
starfish,... damn it, Boromir.  
(with great difficulty)  
She said Legolas knew who killed him.  
That he was set up... murdered.

** Boromir  
** Oh boy. This is getting deranged.  
We're going off the deep end here.

** Legolas  
** Give him the address, Chlo'.

** Chloe  
** She had a name, an address - Tony  
Lopez, 321 Prospect Place. She said  
he had Legolas' wallet.

**_Legolas smiles. Boromir stands up. His voice begins to rise._**

** Boromir  
** This is sick. This is really sick.  
How can you swallow this crap? Who  
knows if this guy exists? Maybe she's  
just setting someone up.

** Chloe  
** That's what I have to find out.

** Boromir  
** Find out? What are you talking about?

** Chloe  
** Legolas wants me to go to the police.

** Boromir  
** Legolas wants you to go to the police?  
Chloe! Jesus! Are you outta your  
mind? What are you gonna tell 'em?  
Some storefront psychic's been getting  
messages from the dead? Do you know  
how that sounds? You're talkin' ghosts  
here, for God's sake.

**_Chloe looks suddenly vulnerable._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
I'm sorry. This stuff just really  
gets to me.

** Chloe  
** You don't believe me. You don't  
believe any of this, do you?

** Boromir  
** (half heartedly)  
I'm trying to, but... Look, if it'll  
make you sleep any better, I'll check  
it out, okay? Now why don't you go  
to bed. Try and get some sleep.

**_Chloe looks at Boromir, annoyed. She doesn't believe him for a_**  
**_second._**

** INT. Boromir'S CAR - NIGHT  
**  
Boromir, in his red Ford Mustang, is speeding up town. Legolas is  
beside him in the front seat.

** INT. Tony'S BUILDING - NIGHT  
**  
**_Boromir steps into the lobby of Tony's building. Legolas follows,_**  
**_wide-eyed. He seems both intrigued and astounded by what_**  
**_Boromir is doing. When Boromir stops to read the apartment number_**  
**_on Tony's mail box, Legolas is thrilled._**

** Legolas  
** Way to go, Boromir!

**_Boromir climbs the stairs two at a time and approaches Tony's_**  
**_door. He bangs on it, loudly._**

** ANGLE - THE DOOR  
**  
**_opens a crack as Tony peers out. Boromir pushes it hard and_**  
**_it opens the rest of the way. Tony steps back._**

** Tony  
** Boromir, what're you doin' here?

**_Legolas freezes as Tony addresses Boromir by name. He can barely_**  
**_move._**

** Boromir  
** (scared, in over his  
head)  
Who've you been talking to?

** Tony  
** Talking to? What the hell do you  
mean? What's going on?

** Boromir  
** Some woman knows all about you. The  
murder, everything. Where's she  
getting it from, huh?

** Tony  
** What the hell are you talking about?  
I haven't said a word.

**_Legolas is staggered. His body is shaking._**

** Boromir  
** She knows your name, goddamn it! She  
knows where you live!

** Tony  
** A lot of women know where I live.

**_Boromir is fuming._**

** Boromir  
** This isn't a joke, man. You find  
that bitch, whoever she is, and...  
get rid of her, you hear me? I've  
got four million dollars stuck in  
that fucking computer. If I don't  
get those codes, if that money's not  
transferred soon, I'm dead. If I  
lose Balistrari's money, we're both  
dead.

** Tony  
** Tell him you only wash dirty money  
on the first of the month.

** Boromir  
** What is wrong with you? Is everything  
a joke? You were supposed to steal  
his wallet. You weren't supposed to  
kill him. Was that a joke?

** Tony  
** (casually)  
I did you a favor. Freebee.

** Boromir  
** Jesus!  
(sickened)  
These are drug dealers, man.  
(pause)  
Don't blow this for me, Tony. I've  
risked my job here. I could go to  
jail. A hundred thousand of that  
money goes to me. Now give me Legolas'  
key. I'll get that address book  
myself.

**_Tony goes to the desk drawer and takes out Legolas' key. Legolas,_**  
**_unable to control himself, explodes in a fit of rage. Hauling_**  
**_back, he slugs Boromir with all his might. His fist has no_**  
**_impact._**

** Legolas  
** You killed me, Boromir. You had me  
killed. Look what you've done to me!  
Look what you've done!

** EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
**  
**_Boromir is on the street heading back to his car. Legolas is beside_**  
**_him, yelling right into his face._**

**_He is screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs but Boromir_**  
**_doesn't hear him._**

** Legolas  
** You fucker! You mother fucker! I had  
a life, Goddamn you. I had a life!

**_From the distance, we see Legolas smashing into Boromir. It is like_**  
**_hitting the air. For all of his rage and bluster, there is_**  
**_nothing he can do._**

** EXT. LOFT BUILDING - DAY  
**  
**_Chloe, neatly dressed, exits her building and hails a cab._**  
**_She hops inside. Seconds later she hops out again, yelling._**

** Chloe  
** You white fascist bigot. Who do you  
think you are? Bed Stuy's part of  
New York, you know. This is America.

**_The driver speeds off. Chloe gives him the finger._**

** EXT. BROOKLYN STREETS - ELEVATED TRAIN - DAY  
**  
**_Chloe exits a subway station and walks toward 131st Street._**  
**_She is the only white woman on the block and heads turn as_**  
**_she passes._**

** WOMAN  
** Hey, Snow, you lost or sumpin'?

Chloe pays no attention. Children run up to her, stare, and  
run away.

** TRACKING SHOT  
**  
**_When Chloe turns down 131st Street, the crowds disperse and_**  
**_she is all alone. There is a sense of menace in the air. A_**  
**_group of young men sitting on a stoop watches as she walks_**  
**_by. One of them whistles. Chloe keeps walking._**

** EXT./INT. Tony'S BUILDING  
**  
**_Chloe sees Tony's building. She walks into the dank lobby._**  
**_It is dark and full of shadows. Leaning close, she examines_**  
**_the mail boxes. Tony's name is there. She backs away,_**  
**_afraid._**

** INT. LIVINGROOM - DAY  
**  
**_A dresser drawer opens and a box labeled "Legolas' Things -_**  
**_Valuable" is slowly pulled out. A hand reaches inside it and_**  
**_extracts Legolas's address book. As THE CAMERA PULLS BACK, we_**  
**_see that it is Boromir standing in Chloe and Legolas' livingroom._**  
**_Boromir opens the book and quickly jots down a series of code_**  
**_numbers he finds in the back. His eyes sparkle with_**  
**_excitement._**

** INT. POLICE STATION - DETECTIVE'S OFFICE - DAY  
**  
**_Chloe is sitting in a room opposite DETECTIVE SERGEANT THOMAS_**  
**_BEIDERMAN, 48, and SERGEANT DOROTHY WALLACE, 29. Both officers_**  
**_are staring at her as she speaks. She seems very_**  
**_uncomfortable._**

** Chloe  
** Look, you've gotta believe me. I  
don't even believe this stuff, myself.  
But this is real. Do you think I'd  
come here if it wasn't real? You  
told me to come if I had any new  
information. Well, here I am.

**_The officers don't respond._**

** Chloe  
** (continuing)  
Don't look at me like that. You guys  
use psychics all the time.

**_There is dead silence._**

** Chloe  
** (continuing)  
Damn it. I know how this sounds. I  
hear myself saying it and I want to  
cringe. But this woman knew things  
she couldn't have known, intimate  
details.

** WALLACE  
** How intimate?

** Chloe  
** Things Legolas only said to me.

** WALLACE  
** (smirking)  
Okay, let me get this straight.  
According to this psychic lady, there  
are ghosts and spirits all over the  
place, watching us all the time,  
huh?...  
(she stands up)  
I'm sorry. I've got important things  
to do.

**_She leaves the room. Chloe gives her a dirty look and turns_**  
**_to Beiderman._**

** Chloe  
** I'm telling you. The killer's name  
is Tony Lopez. I've got his address.  
You've got to check it out.

**_Sgt. Beiderman gets up and looks over to Chloe._**

** SGT. BEIDERMAN  
** Okay. You just wait here. Let me see  
if this guy's got a record.

**_He heads out of the room. Chloe sits back with an air of_**  
**_enormous relief and gratitude. Sergeant Wallace comes into_**  
**_the room again and picks up a folder. Chloe waits nervously._**  
**_After a moment Sergeant Beiderman returns with a police file_**  
**_in his hands. Chloe looks up at him, and then smiles at_**  
**_Wallace as she sees it. She feels vindicated. He lays the_**  
**_thick folder on the desk and opens it up. She hurries over_**  
**_to him._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** MUG SHOTS OF Galadhriel  
**  
**_and reams of police paperwork. WIDEN as Chloe stares at it_**  
**_all in sudden shock._**

** Chloe  
** What are you doing? Where's your  
file on Tony Lopez?

** SGT. BEIDERMAN  
** There's no file for a Tony Lopez.  
He was probably some old boyfriend  
she was trying to get even with.  
This psychic woman's record goes  
back a long way. Fraud, numbers  
rackets, you name it. She's a real  
pro.

**_CUT BACK AND FORTH between the records and Chloe's stunned_**  
**_reaction. We see recent photos of Galadhriel and others going_**  
**_back to her youth. They are fascinating and revealing. We_**  
**_even see photos of her mother and grandmother. In addition,_**  
**_there are pages of arrest records and prison files._**

** SGT. BEIDERMAN  
** (continuing)  
1967. Shreveport, Louisiana. Forgery,  
selling false ID. Served one year.  
1971. Baton Rouge. Arrested for fraud,  
numbers racketeering. Served ten  
months. 1974. Hattiesburg,  
Mississippi. Fraud, seven months.  
1984. Albany, New York. Petty larceny.  
It goes on and on.

**_Chloe is overwhelmed by the evidence._**

** SGT. BEIDERMAN  
** (continuing)  
This woman's a charlatan. You can't  
believe anything she said.

** Chloe  
** This isn't possible. There were words,  
private things. How could she have  
known all that?

** SGT. BEIDERMAN  
** They have ways.

** Chloe  
** Ways? What ways?

** SGT. BEIDERMAN  
** They've got a million cons. A lot of  
times they read the obits. All she  
had to do was see the word "banker".  
Hell, they even go through your  
garbage to find things they can use,  
letters, old papers. They don't need  
much.

**_Chloe turns away._**

** SGT. BEIDERMAN  
** (continuing)  
I bet you threw stuff out, huh? It  
could have been anything. What about  
that underwear she knew all about?

**_Chloe's eyes widen._**

** SGT. BEIDERMAN  
** (continuing)  
Green underwear. I'll bet she zeroed  
right in on that.

** Chloe  
** No! She was real. She said things.  
She knew about a sweater I knitted,  
about songs we sang... She knew about  
this place we went, Montego Bay...

**_Chloe begins to cry._**

** SGT. BEIDERMAN  
** I'm sorry. I know this is hard. People  
want so much to believe. They're  
grieving, vulnerable. They'd give  
anything for one last moment... money,  
insurance policies. Believe me, these  
people know what they're doing. Look,  
I know how you must feel. You know,  
you can press charges.

**_Chloe shakes her head no. Sgt. Beiderman closes the file._**  
**_Chloe sits for a long time. She is in terrible pain._**

** Chloe  
** Oh God, I wanted it to be Legolas.

**_Sgt. Beiderman nods his head compassionately and then turns_**  
**_away._**

** INT. BEDROOM - LATE AFTERNOON (THE LegolasE DAY)  
**  
**_Chloe is sitting in her bedroom. The glow of the late_**  
**_afternoon sunlight casts long shadows across the bed. She_**  
**_seems deeply depressed and alone. Gradually her gaze falls_**  
**_on a jar sitting on the nightstand. In it is the penny Legolas_**  
**_found when they were first working on the loft. A label on_**  
**_the jar says, "For Luck!" In a moment of sudden rage, she_**  
**_picks it up and throws it against the wall. It SHATTERS on_**  
**_the floor._**

** INT. Boromir'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
**  
**_The code from Legolas' address book, jotted on a piece of paper,_**  
**_is sitting beside Boromir._**

** Boromir  
** (excitedly)  
God, let this be it!

**_Anxiously, Boromir punches the code into a computer and,_**  
**_suddenly, Legolas' old accounts appear on the screen. A look of_**  
**_relief wafts across Boromir's face._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Oh God, yes!

**_Boromir is staring at the same accounts Legolas was examining the_**  
**_afternoon before he was killed, the accounts with too much_**  
**_money in them._**

**_Boromir picks up the phone and punches a number. Someone answers._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Bob, this is Boromir. I'm all set.  
We're fine. Everything's fine. Just  
tell me what you want me to do.

**_A VOICE on the other end begins to speak._**

** VOICE  
** We want you to transfer the money  
from the 12 separate accounts into a  
single account under the name "Rita  
Miller". Tomorrow, at five minutes  
before closing, 3:55 p. m., transfer  
the full account to First Island  
Bank of Nassau, registry number 486-  
** 9580.  
**  
**_Boromir writes it all down._**

** VOICE  
** (continuing)  
Call us when it's done.

** Boromir  
** Tell Mr. Balistrari there won't be  
any problems.

** VOICE  
** I'll do that.

**_Boromir hangs up. He seems deeply relieved._**

** REVEAL Legolas  
**  
**_He is standing in front of Boromir, watching. Quickly, Boromir_**  
**_begins punching commands into the computer. He is setting up_**  
**_the dummy account. Rita Miller, #926-31043._**

** INT. LOFT - THE LegolasE NIGHT  
**  
**_Chloe, in a short terrycloth robe, is sitting in a chair. A_**  
**_magazine is on her lap but she is staring vacantly into the_**  
**_loft. She seems lost in the vast space. Legolas is pacing back_**  
**_and forth. There is a melancholy look in his eyes._**

** Legolas  
** Why can't you hear me, Chloe? I need  
you.

**_Suddenly the BELL rings. Chloe jumps._**

**_Chloe's finger is on the intercom. She seems unsettled._**

** Chloe  
** Who's there?

** Boromir  
** Chloe, it's Boromir. Can I come up?

**_Legolas freezes. Chloe is surprised. She hesitates a moment and_**  
**_then pushes the buzzer to let him in. We hear Boromir bounding_**  
**_up the stairs._**

** Legolas  
** Don't open it. He's a murderer, Chlo'!

**_There is a KNOCK. Chloe opens the door. Boromir seems buoyant,_**  
**_almost celebratory. He has a bag of fruit in his hand. He is_**  
**_still in a suit and tie._**

** Boromir  
** Hi. Thanks. I know it's late. I'm  
sorry to disturb you. I felt bad  
about last night. This supernatural  
stuff just makes me so uncomfortable.  
I don't even read horoscopes.

** Chloe  
** Don't worry. It's okay.

** Boromir  
** No it's not. You needed me to hear  
you and I didn't and that was wrong.  
I want you to know that I'm your  
friend, Chlo'.

** Legolas  
** You were never our friend.

** Boromir  
** (holding out a paper  
bag)  
Hey, I brought you some Japanese  
apple pears. I know you like them.

** Chloe  
** (taking the bag)  
Oh, that's so sweet.

** Boromir  
** Listen, can I come in for a minute?  
I won't stay long. I've had one of  
those days. Maybe a cup of coffee?

** Legolas  
** No, Chlo'. Don't do it. Don't let him  
in!

** Chloe  
** (hesitating)  
Sure.

** OMITTED  
**  
** INT. LIVINGROOM - NIGHT  
**  
**_Boromir, in shirt sleeves and Chloe in her robe, are sitting on_**  
**_the couch drinking coffee. We notice that Boromir is wearing_**  
**_yellow suspenders. Legolas is beside himself, watching them._**

** Chloe  
** Are you alright? You look nervous,  
upset.

** Boromir  
** (glancing at her thighs)  
What can I tell you. It's been tough.  
Hell, you know. It still hurts so  
much.  
(he poses sadly)  
Then on top of it all... it's the  
responsibilities. They've given me  
my own accounts, but I've had no  
time to adjust. My mind has been  
reeling.

**_Chloe reaches out and pats his arm. There is an awkward pause._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Where were you this morning? I thought  
you were coming to the bank to sign  
those papers.

** Chloe  
** I didn't have time.  
(beat)  
I went to the police, Boromir.

**_Legolas looks at her, amazed. Boromir, on the other hand, stiffens._**  
**_He laughs nervously._**

** Boromir  
** You're kidding. You really did it? I  
don't believe... What did you tell  
them? What did they say?

** Chloe  
** You were right, you know. I felt  
like such a fool. They brought out a  
file on this psychic woman ten inches  
thick. It was awful.

** Boromir  
** (relieved)  
A ripoff artist, huh?

** Legolas  
** (shocked)  
Chloe, no.

** Chloe  
** The sad part is that I believed her.  
I believed her, Boromir.  
(pause)  
It was all a sham.

** Boromir  
** (relaxing)  
Sometimes we need to believe.

** Chloe  
** Why?... I was a fool. I don't believe  
anything anymore. Why would people  
do such things?

**_Legolas is devastated._**

** Boromir  
** (milking it)  
It's hard to face reality, Chlo', the  
hard cold facts of it. What you have  
to remember is the love you felt.  
That's what's real. You have to  
remember how good Legolas was. How much  
he loved you.

**_Chloe holds back tears. Boromir reaches out tenderly and strokes_**  
**_her hair._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
You were everything to him, Chloe.  
You were his life.

** Chloe  
** (finally crying)  
I feel so alone.

** Boromir  
** You're not alone. You're young. You've  
got so much talent. You're  
fantastically gorgeous.

** Chloe  
** (appreciating his  
words)  
Oh God, I don't know what's real  
anymore. I don't know what to think.

** Boromir  
** Just think about Legolas. Think about  
what he meant to you, the years you  
had together, how wonderful they  
were.

**_Boromir glides his hand slowly, lovingly across her cheek._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Let your feelings out.

**_Almost imperceptibly, his hand moves down to the nape of her_**  
**_neck. As she moves, her robe opens slightly. Boromir notices,_**  
**_glimpsing her nakedness beneath it. Legolas notices, too. He_**  
**_freezes._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Life turns on a dime, Chlo'. People  
think they have forever, that they'll  
always have tomorrow. But it's not  
true. Legolas taught us that. We have to  
live for now, for today.

**_Chloe can barely contain her tears. Boromir moves toward her_**  
**_moist cheeks and kisses them gently. Slowly, he guides his_**  
**_lips to her neck and kisses it, too. It is all hateful and_**  
**_sensual at the same time. Legolas turns away._**

**_Chloe feels Boromir's tenderness, needs it. She does not notice_**  
**_his hand reaching for the cord on her robe and slowly pulling_**  
**_it toward him. With a little tug the cord unravels and the_**  
**_robe falls open. Chloe is confused, aroused, not sure what_**  
**_to do. She starts to pull it closed. He holds her hand. For_**  
**_a moment they do nothing. Then his fingers reach for her_**  
**_thigh. Her body quivers. Boromir feels her openness and pulls_**  
**_closer, his hand rising gently up her naked body._**

**_Chloe's eyes close. She says nothing._**

** Legolas  
** No!

** OMITTED  
**  
** ANGLE  
**  
**_Legolas charges wildly at the couch and begins flailing_**  
**_uncontrollably at the two of them. Unexpectedly his foot_**  
**_kicks out and hits a framed photograph of him and Chloe that's_**  
**_sitting on an end table. The picture CRASHES to the floor,_**  
**_the glass SHATTERING._**

**_Chloe jumps up, the mood suddenly broken. She sees the photo_**  
**_and recoils. Boromir reaches for her. She backs away._**

**_Legolas is stunned by what has happened. He jumps up and tries_**  
**_kicking over another picture but nothing moves. His foot_**  
**_goes right through it._**

**_Chloe looks at Boromir, drying her tears._**

** Chloe  
** I can't. I'm sorry. I can't. It's  
too soon... You've been great Boromir,  
but... I need you to leave. Please.  
I need you to.

** Boromir  
** Sure. It's okay. I understand. I  
really do.

**_She reaches out and takes his hand._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Look, what if we have dinner tomorrow  
night? Just talk. Can I interest you  
in that?

** Legolas  
**** NO!  
**  
**_Chloe hesitates a moment and then nods her head "yes". Boromir_**  
**_smiles._**

** INT. SUBWAY STATION - NIGHT  
**  
**_Legolas rushes madly down a flight of stairs into a subway_**  
**_station. A train is just leaving. He jumps on board._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** INT. SUBWAY TRAIN - NIGHT  
**  
_**Legolas begins quickly casing the aisles, looking for something.**_  
_**It is not there. Another train can be seen speeding past the**_  
_**window. Legolas takes a running leap and jumps onto it, passing**_  
_**through the walls.**_

** CUT TO:  
**  
** OMITTED  
**  
** ANGLE - Legolas  
**  
**_disappointed. Suddenly, an express train passes alongside_**  
**_his local. Legolas sticks his face inside it. Suddenly, he smiles_**  
**_and rushes onto it._**

** ANGLE  
**  
**_Legolas does not have to stand there long. Within seconds, the_**  
**_terrifying Ghost he had seen before comes charging at him._**  
**_We notice him more clearly now. He is wearing a dark blue_**  
**_pea coat. There is a grizzled look about him. He has stained_**  
**_teeth and seems perpetually unshaven._**

** GHOST  
** Get off my train!

**_This time Legolas does not back away. He holds his ground. The_**  
**_Ghost lets fire every trick in his arsenal. Posters come_**  
**_flying off the walls. A bag of groceries topples from a_**  
**_woman's arms, an old man's cane flies across the aisle, a_**  
**_boy's Mets cap flips off his head. People on the train move_**  
**_quickly to other cars._**

**_Unable to frighten him, the Ghost kicks Legolas in the stomach._**  
**_Legolas recoils, feeling it, but gets back up again. He is angry_**  
**_now. He begins raging at the other Ghost. The Ghost is_**  
**_shocked._**

** Legolas  
** Teach me how you do that! I want to  
learn! I'm not leaving til you teach  
me!

**_The Ghost, exhausted, looks up at him and smiles with_**  
**_appreciation._**

** GHOST  
** You stubborn asshole.

**_Legolas nods in agreement._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** Legolas AND THE GHOST  
**  
**_sitting in the corner of a deserted subway station. Legolas is_**  
**_trying desperately to push a bottle cap with his finger._**

** GHOST  
** (continuing)  
What are you doing? What are you  
doing? You can't push it with your  
finger. You're dead.

**_The Ghost demonstrates, kicking a garbage pail onto its side._**  
**_Legolas can't quite tell how he did it._**

** Legolas  
** I don't get it.

** GHOST  
** It's your mind, you idiot. It's all  
in the mind. The problem is you think  
you're still real, that you're  
standin' on the floor, that you're  
wearin' those clothes. Bullshit! You  
don't even have a body anymore. It's  
all up here. You wanna move things,  
you gotta use your mind. You gotta  
focus! You hear what I'm saying?

** Legolas  
** How do you focus?

** GHOST  
** I don't know how you focus! You just  
focus!

**_With surprising energy, the Ghost flicks a bottle cap and_**  
**_sends it shooting across the subway platform._**

** GHOST  
** (continuing)  
It's all in the anger. You gotta  
direct it. You gotta channel it.

** Legolas  
** I'm angry all the time. It doesn't  
do a thing.

** GHOST  
** Cause you're angry all over. You  
gotta be angry here, in the pit of  
your stomach. Bring it down here.  
Let it explode.  
(he makes an explosive  
gesture)  
It's like a reactor, you know. Pow!

**_He kicks a Coke can toward Legolas. Legolas tries to kick it back_**  
**_and misses. The Ghost laughs. Legolas gets angry. He tries again_**  
**_and falls on his head. The Ghost laughs louder. Now Legolas is_**  
**_really angry. We see him forcing the anger down into his_**  
**_stomach. He holds still for a moment and then kicks at the_**  
**_can with all his might. To his shock and amazement, it sails_**  
**_right through the Ghost's head. The Ghost smiles._**

** Legolas  
** I did it!

** GHOST  
** Way to go.

** CUT TO:  
**  
** Legolas  
**  
**_practicing. He smashes at an abandoned tennis shoe with his_**  
**_fist. Nothing happens._**

** GHOST  
** From your gut. What do I keep tellin'  
you?

**_Legolas's stomach bulges. He tries again. Nothing._**

** GHOST  
** (continuing)  
Give it time! What else have you  
got?

**_Undaunted, Legolas tries once more. This time the tennis shoe_**  
**_moves. The Ghost nods his head approvingly. Legolas is thrilled._**

** Legolas  
** How long have you been here?

** GHOST  
** Since they pushed me.

** Legolas  
** Someone pushed you?

** GHOST  
** Yeah, someone pushed me!

** Legolas  
** Who?

** GHOST  
** What? You don't believe me? You think  
I fell? You think I jumped? Well,  
fuck you!  
(an unexpected rage  
starts to build)  
It wasn't my time! I wasn't supposed  
to go! I'm not supposed to be here!

**_Venom spews from the Ghost's mouth. Suddenly he rams a_**  
**_cigarette machine full force with his head. The glass SHATTERS_**  
**_and packs of cigarettes scatter everywhere. He throws himself_**  
**_on top of them with terrible longing._**

** GHOST  
** (continuing)  
I'd give everything for a drag. Just  
one drag.

**_He rolls and wallows in terrible frustration, tossing the_**  
**_cigarettes in all directions. Suddenly he looks up and sees_**  
**_Legolas. He is unable to control his fury._**

** GHOST  
** (continuing)  
Who the hell are you? Why are you  
hounding me like this? Leave me alone.

** AN EXPRESS TRAIN  
**  
**_is shooting through the station. The Ghost throws himself_**  
**_into it and in an instant he is gone._**

** OMITTED  
**  
** INT. SUBWAY STATION - NIGHT  
**  
**_Legolas, all alone, walks through the station. Suddenly, he_**  
**_reaches out and pushes a garbage can lid. It swings back and_**  
**_forth. He is delighted. A beer can is sitting on a bench. He_**  
**_pushes it off, watching it roll across the platform with_**  
**_childlike glee._**

**_Looking up, Legolas sees an advertisement for Market Security_**  
**_Bank and Trust. He stares at it with great interest. "Special_**  
**_Banking for Special People. We make it easy for you."_**  
**_Something registers in Legolas' eyes. He yells and jumps straight_**  
**_up, hitting a subway sign with his finger. With great_**  
**_excitement, he runs for the stairs and rushes from the_**  
**_station._**

** OMITTED  
**  
** INT. SEANCE ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
**_ORTISHA JONES, a black woman with brassy red hair, is sitting_**  
**_at Galadhriel's seance table surrounded by several of her_**  
**_relatives. Clara and Louise stand behind Galadhriel helping_**  
**_with the ritual. Galadhriel goes into her trance._**

** ANGLE  
**  
_**A GROUP OF GHOSTS is milling behind Galadhriel. Legolas comes barging**_  
_**into the room and looks at them in amazement.**_

** Legolas  
** What the hell?

**_Galadhriel, startled, jumps up in her chair. Everyone else jumps,_**  
**_too. Clara and Louise look worried._**

** Galadhriel  
** Legolas?

** Legolas  
** What is all this? What's goin' on?

** Galadhriel  
** What'd you do, tell every spook in  
town about me? I got spooks from out  
of town here. There's stuff goin' on  
you wouldn't believe. I can't hardly  
believe it myself.

**_Ortisha and her relatives look up, confused._**

** Legolas  
** Galadhriel. You're doing it. This is  
for real. How do you like that?

** Galadhriel  
** I don't.

** Legolas  
** Come on. Look at this. You're doing  
great.

**_One of the GHOSTS standing in the background butts in._**

** GHOST  
** Can you hurry this up? My husband's  
in the waiting room.

** Legolas  
** I need your help, Galadhriel. There's  
something we need to do.

** Galadhriel  
** Forget it. I'm not doin' anything.  
You're holdin' on to a life that  
don't want you no more. Give it up.

** Legolas  
** Give it up? I'm already dead.

** Galadhriel  
** Dead, yeah, but you ain't finished  
dyin'. Give up the ghost.

** Legolas  
** And how am I supposed to do that?

** Galadhriel  
** You're asking me?

**_Ortisha looks at Galadhriel. She has no idea what's going on._**

** ORTISHA  
** Are you speaking to me?

** Galadhriel  
** Does it look like I'm speakin' to  
you?  
(continuing; to Legolas)  
So, are you gonna leave or not? I've  
got work to do.

**_Ortisha is totally confused. Galadhriel turns back to her._**

** Galadhriel  
** (continuing)  
What's a matter? You're supposed to  
be concentrating. How do you expect  
me to do this if you're not  
concentrating? Okay then. You ready?  
Let's do it.

** ANGLE  
**  
**_Galadhriel and everyone in the room gets very quiet. One of the_**  
**_ghosts draws close. Galadhriel's eyes roll up into her head._**  
**_Then, suddenly, an extraordinary thing occurs. We see the_**  
**_spirit pull back and dive right into Galadhriel. Galadhriel gulps._**  
**_Her nostrils flare. Her eyes bulge._**

** Galadhriel  
** Oh, Lord! Stop! Whatcha doin' to me?

**_Galadhriel's body goes into bizarre convulsions as the Ghost_**  
**_tries to move inside her. She looks strangely stuffed and_**  
**_enormously uncomfortable._**

**_Legolas and the others watch in astonishment as she tries to_**  
**_speak, but nothing comes out._**

**_Then suddenly the GHOST speaks through Galadhriel._**

** ORLANDO  
** (screaming)  
Ortisha?!

**_Ortisha and her relatives jump up in amazement._**

** ORTISHA  
** (excitedly)  
Orlando! Is that you?

** ORLANDO  
** (disoriented)  
Ortisha, where are you? I can't see  
too good.

** RELATIVES  
** Here! She's here!

** ORTISHA  
** In front of you! I'm right here!

**_Orlando suddenly zeros in on Ortisha. His eyes widen._**

** ORLANDO  
** Mother of God, what've you done to  
your hair!?

**_Ortisha smiles excitedly._**

** ORTISHA  
** Orlando, do you like it? It's Autumn  
Sunrise.

**_Suddenly Galadhriel's body begins to shake wildly and her voice_**  
**_booms out, screaming with all her might._**

** Galadhriel  
** Get out of here, you little shit!

**_With frightening speed, she sends the spirit catapulting out_**  
**_of her body. Clara and Louise jump up. Galadhriel is shaking._**

** Galadhriel  
** (continuing)  
Lord oh Lord, don't you ever do that  
to me!

** ORTISHA  
** (confused)  
Orlando!?

** ANGLE ORLANDO  
**  
**_He is lying on the floor, exhausted._**

** ORLANDO  
** What happened to me? I can barely  
move.

** GHOST  
** You should know better than to try  
that. It's not worth it. It'll wipe  
you out for days.

** Legolas  
** That was incredible, Galadhriel.

** Galadhriel  
** Never again. Never.

** ORTISHA  
** Where's Orlando?

** Legolas  
** He spoke through you. It was amazing.

** Galadhriel  
** No more, uh uh, no more.

** ORTISHA  
** What happened to Orlando? Where'd he  
leave the insurance policy?

** Legolas  
** You're great, Galadhriel! You're a real  
medium. It's what you were born for.

** Galadhriel  
** I want everybody out.

** ORTISHA  
** Orlando?

**_Ortisha looks around the room, befuddled. Clara and Louise_**  
**_aren't sure what to do._**

** Galadhriel  
** Now!

**_Ortisha and her relatives scurry out fast. The ghosts, too,_**  
**_begin passing through the wall. Galadhriel lays her head on the_**  
**_table. Suddenly her whole body begins heaving. She is starting_**  
**_to cry. Legolas is surprised._**

** Legolas  
** Galadhriel, what's wrong?

** Galadhriel  
** Out! I said out! That means you,  
too!

**_Legolas hesitates a moment and then respectfully follows the_**  
**_others through the wall._**

** OMITTED  
**  
** INT. SEANCE ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
**_Clara knocks on the seance room door and peeks in._**

** CLARA  
** Galadhriel, there's a man here who says  
he has to see you right away.

** Galadhriel  
** I ain't seein' nobody.

**_Tony pushes his way into the room. Clara isn't sure what_**  
**_to do. Galadhriel looks up. She does not know him._**

** Tony  
** Are you the one that can talk to the  
dead?

** Galadhriel  
** I beg your pardon! I'm not seeing  
customers right now.

** Tony  
** I said I need to know if you're the  
one.

** Galadhriel  
** I'm the one. But not now.

** Tony  
** This is important. I have a friend.  
He died recently. Some say he was  
mugged. I think he was murdered.

**_Galadhriel stares at him curiously._**

** Tony  
** (continuing)  
I'm told you can contact people like  
that. Is that true?

** Galadhriel  
** It's been known to happen. But it's  
not gonna happen now, so come back  
later.

** Tony  
** I can't wait til later.

**_He sits down across from Galadhriel and shows no signs of_**  
**_leaving. Galadhriel observes him quietly for a moment._**

** Galadhriel  
** What's your friend's name?

** Tony  
** Good question. Why don't you tell  
me?

**_Galadhriel glares at him._**

** Tony  
** (continuing)  
You're the psychic, right?

** Galadhriel  
** This ain't no guessin' game.

** Tony  
** Then what is it, lady?

** Galadhriel  
** Lookit, I don't know what your trouble  
is...  
(getting nervous)  
Who are you?

** Tony  
** You're the mindreader. I hear you've  
been tellin' people about me for  
days. What's my name?

** ANGLE - Galadhriel  
**  
**_confused and uncomfortable. Legolas comes wandering back into_**  
**_the room. His eyes bulge._**

** Legolas  
** Tony!

** Galadhriel  
** Tony!?

**_Tony sits straight up in his chair, amazed._**

** Tony  
** How'd you know that?

** Galadhriel  
** Because I'm psychic.

**_With a sudden thrust, Galadhriel sends her foot shooting into_**  
**_Tony's balls. As he recoils she knocks the table into his_**  
**_lap and rushes for the closet. We see her barricade herself_**  
**_in the hidden chamber._**

**_Tony, shaking, scrambles to his feet and, before Legolas can_**  
**_stop him, BLASTS his gun at the closet door. It is riddled_**  
**_with bullets. Legolas screams out. Tony runs to the side door_**  
**_and escapes to the street. Clara and Louise come rushing in._**

**_Legolas charges into the closet and sees that Galadhriel is safe_**  
**_behind the false door. Then he hurries to the street._**

** OMITTED  
**  
** EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
**  
**_Legolas rushes to the sidewalk and looks in all directions. Tony_**  
**_is nowhere to be seen. He hurries back to Galadhriel._**

** OMITTED  
**  
** INT. SEANCE ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
**_The room is a disaster area, full of hysterical women. Oda_**  
**_Mae is being dragged from the closet, unhurt but in a state_**  
**_of shock._**

** Galadhriel  
** He tried to kill me! Why? Why?

**_No one answers._**

** Galadhriel  
** (continuing)  
Talk to me!

**_Her sisters start talking but she shoos them away._**

** Legolas  
** Galadhriel, we're in trouble...

** Galadhriel  
** We're in trouble? Who's we? You're  
already dead.

** Legolas  
** I can stop them. But I can't do it  
alone. You've gotta help me.

** Galadhriel  
** Help you? It's me they're tryin' to  
kill.

** Legolas  
** You're right. And they'll be back.  
I'm your only chance.

** Galadhriel  
** Why don't you go find a haunted house  
and rattle some chains.

** Legolas  
** I need you Galadhriel. I need you to  
get some fake ID's.

** Galadhriel  
** Fake ID's? What for?

** Legolas  
** Help me now, they'll never bother  
you again. I promise.

** Galadhriel  
** (stopping, thinking)  
Help you? Whataya talking about  
exactly? What else do I have to do?

** EXT. NEW YORK STREET - DAY  
**  
_**Galadhriel, dressed to the hilt, is walking with Legolas toward the**_  
_**main branch of Market Security Bank & Trust. She seems nervous**_  
_**and upset.**_

** Galadhriel  
** This is crazy. This ain't gonna work.  
I don't know nothin' 'bout bankin'.

** Legolas  
** I'll teach you. You'll learn fast.

**_As they reach the entrance of the bank, they pass a pair of_**  
**_NUNS collecting money to build a shelter for the homeless._**  
**_One of them holds out a collection box. Galadhriel passes her_**  
**_by, carefully avoiding eye contact._**

** INT. MARKET SECURITY BANK & TRUST - DAY  
**  
**_Galadhriel enters Legolas's bank. She seems completely out of place._**  
**_Legolas, walking beside her, directs her every move._**

** Legolas  
** See where it says "New Accounts"?  
That's where you're going.

** Galadhriel  
** (paranoid)  
I'm not givin' 'em any money.

** Legolas  
** Just do what I say.

**_Galadhriel approaches the New Accounts desk. She seems very_**  
**_uptight. A woman OFFICER behind the desk looks up at her._**

** OFFICER  
** Can I help you?

** Legolas  
** Tell her you're here to fill out a  
signature card for a new account.

** Galadhriel  
** I'm here to fill out a signature  
card for a new account.

** OFFICER  
** And do you know your account number?

** Legolas  
** Yes. 926-31043.

** Galadhriel  
** Yes. 926-31043.

** Legolas  
** Rita Miller.

** Galadhriel  
** Who?

** OFFICER  
** What?

** Legolas  
** Tell her Rita Miller.

** Galadhriel  
** Rita Miller.

** OFFICER  
** (eyeing her oddly)  
Didn't they have you sign a card  
when you opened the account?

** Legolas  
** Tell her Boromir Denethor opened it for  
you by phone and asked you to come  
in today.

** Galadhriel  
** Boromir Denethor opened it for me. He  
asked me to come in today.

** OFFICER  
** Ah.

**_The Officer checks out the name and account number on her_**  
**_computer screen. It all seems to jive. She pulls out a card_**  
**_from her desk and hands it to Galadhriel. Galadhriel stares at it._**

** Legolas  
** Just sign you name at the bottom on  
the first blank line.

**_Galadhriel nods and starts to sign "Galadhriel". Legolas stops her._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
No, no, no. Rita Miller.

** Galadhriel  
** (to the officer)  
Can I have another one please? I  
signed the wrong name.

**_Legolas hits his forehead with his hand. The Officer gives her_**  
**_another card. Galadhriel signs it._**

** Legolas  
** Tell her to see that it goes right  
up to the third floor file since you  
have a transaction to make.

** Galadhriel  
** I need you to put that in the third  
floor file cause I got a transfusion  
to make.

** OFFICER  
** A what?

** Galadhriel  
** You know what I mean.  
(innocently)  
Umm, can I keep the pen?

** OFFICER  
** (surprised, not sure  
what to say)  
...uh, sure.

**_Galadhriel, delighted, walks away smiling and gives the officer_**  
**_a wave. She is loving this._**

** Galadhriel  
** Thanks.

** INT. Boromir'S OFFICE  
**  
**_The clock on Boromir's wall says 3:40. He seems anxious. The_**  
**_phone RINGS. Boromir jumps. He pushes down the speaker button._**

** Boromir  
** Hello. Boromir Denethor speaking.

** VOICE  
** Boromir?

** Boromir  
** Mr. Balsitrari

** VOICE  
** Balistrari? Boromir, it's me, John.  
I've got the info on the Bradley  
portfolio.

** Boromir  
** Oh yeah, yeah. That's great. I'll  
pick it up later.

**_He hangs up. His hand is shaking._**

** INT. MARKET SECURITY BANK & TRUST - DAY  
**  
**_Legolas and Galadhriel approach a fancy part of the bank housing_**  
**_administrative personnel. They approach a GUARD who is_**  
**_standing there._**

** Legolas  
** Tell the guard you're here to see  
Lyle Furgeson.

** Galadhriel  
** Lyle Furgeson, please.

** GUARD  
** Do you have an appointment?

** Galadhriel  
** No. I'm here for the fun of it.

** Legolas  
** Don't say that! Tell him Rita Miller's  
here.

** Galadhriel  
** Tell him Rita Miller's here.

** GUARD  
** Just one moment, please.

** Legolas  
** Don't embellish.

** Galadhriel  
** Yes, Sir.

** GUARD  
** (turning around)  
Excuse me?

**_She waves him on._**

** Legolas  
** (whispering)  
Now listen, this guy Furgeson's a  
real jerk.

** Galadhriel  
** Why are you whispering?

** Legolas  
** (he doesn't know)  
Just be quiet and listen. I've known  
him five years and he still thinks  
my name's Paul.

**_We see the Guard leaning over Mr. Furgeson's desk. FURGESON_**  
**_looks up and sees Galadhriel. He shrugs his shoulders._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
He's a social moron. You don't have  
to worry about anything. Tell the  
guard Furgeson knows you. You spent  
time with him and his wife Shirley  
at the Brewster's Christmas party  
last year.

**_The Guard comes back._**

** GUARD  
** What is this regarding?

** Galadhriel  
** What? He doesn't remember me? We  
were together at the Brewster's  
Christmas party. With his wife  
Shirley. They had that lovely tree...  
all those presents. Why, I'll never  
forget all those beautiful...

**_Legolas pokes her. She yelps, surprised, and glances around. The_**  
**_Guard gives her an odd look._**

** Galadhriel  
** (continuing)  
Oops. Gas.

**_She forces a smile. He smiles back and then goes over to Mr._**  
**_Furgeson._**

** Legolas  
** This'll be easy. Furgeson was so  
drunk at that party, he could have  
had a conversation with Tina Turner  
and he wouldn't remember.

**_The Guard whispers in Furgeson's ear. Furgeson appears totally_**  
**_flummoxed. He looks up at Galadhriel, embarrassed, and waves._**  
**_The Guard motions her to come back. She walks proudly over_**  
**_to his desk. He sticks out his hand._**

** FURGESON  
** Hello, hello. Of course, of course.  
It's been so long.

** Galadhriel  
** A long time.

** Legolas  
** Ask how Bobby and Snooky are.

** Galadhriel  
** How are Bobby and Snooky doin'?

** FURGESON  
** (perplexed)  
Why, they're just fine, thank you.  
Nice of you to ask. And how is your...  
family?

** Galadhriel  
** Couldn't be better.

** FURGESON  
** Well, isn't that wonderful.

** Legolas  
** Tell him you've been wondering how  
they did on the Gibraltar securities.

** Galadhriel  
** So tell me, Fergie, how did you do  
on the Gibraltar securities?

** FURGESON  
** (surprised)  
The Gibraltar securities! Well, it  
looks like we topped out, huh?

** Legolas  
** "We sure did!"

** Galadhriel  
** We sure did.

** FURGESON  
** (impressed)  
That was a wonderful tip.

** Legolas  
** "Good old Randy".

** Galadhriel  
** Good old Randy. Got a real head on  
his shoulders.

** Legolas  
** "Her" shoulders.

** Galadhriel  
** "Her" shoulders.

** FURGESON  
** Sure does. Well... well. So what  
brings you here today?

** Legolas  
** You're closing an account.

** Galadhriel  
** I'm closing an account.

** FURGESON  
** Well... wonderful. Do you have your  
account number?

** Legolas  
**** 926-31043.  
**  
** Galadhriel  
**** 926-3143.  
**  
** Legolas  
**** 31-0-43.  
**  
**_She looks up into the air. Furgeson eyes her strangely._**

** Galadhriel  
** Make that 31-0-43... Numbers. I'm  
dyslexic.

**_He punches Rita Miller's number into the computer. A figure_**  
**_appears on the screen. He stares at it for a few seconds and_**  
**_then punches it in again._**

** FURGESON  
** (trying to be calm)  
Well, Rita, you'll be withdrawing  
four million dollars from us today,  
is that correct?

** Galadhriel  
** Four million dollars?!

** Legolas  
** Say "yes"!

** Galadhriel  
** (gasping)  
Yes! Four million. That's right.  
That's right.

** FURGESON  
** And how will you want that?

** Galadhriel  
** Tens and twenties?

** FURGESON  
** Pardon?

** Legolas  
** A cashier's check! Tell him a  
cashier's check.

** Galadhriel  
** A cashier's check.

** FURGESON  
** Fine. Of course, you realize we're  
required to get some identification  
from everyone. It's just procedural.  
You understand.

** Galadhriel  
** Of course.

**_Galadhriel reaches into her purse and pulls out a DRIVER'S_**  
**_LICENSE and a SOCIAL SECURITY CARD. Furgeson gets up and_**  
**_walks away from his desk. He seems unsteady on his feet. An_**  
**_OFFICER at the next desk is using a Brillo pad to clean a_**  
**_stain on her desk. Galadhriel smiles._**

** Galadhriel  
** You know, if you put that Brillo pad  
in the freezer, it'll last twice as  
long.

**_The Officer nods appreciatively._**

** INT. CARD FILE ROOM - DAY  
**  
**_Furgeson lays Galadhriel's ID next to her signature card. The_**  
**_signatures match up. He nods his head in approval._**

** INT. Boromir'S OFFICE - DAY  
**  
**_Boromir looks up at the clock. It is 3:50. He pushes down a_**  
**_button on the phone. A SECRETARY answers._**

** SECRETARY (V.O.)  
** Yes, Mr. Denethor.

** Boromir  
** Get me the First Island Bank of  
Nassau. It's on the rolodex.

** INT. MARKET SECURITY BANK & TRUST - DAY  
**  
**_Mr. Furgeson returns with Rita Miller's signature card and a_**  
**_cashier's check for $4,000,000. Galadhriel's hand shakes as she_**  
**_examines it._**

** FURGESON  
** I'll just need your signature right  
here.

** Galadhriel  
** Sure.

** Legolas  
** Sign Rita Miller.

**_Legolas looks up and gulps. Chloe has just entered the bank and_**  
**_is heading toward them. He jumps up nervously._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
I'll be back in a minute. You're on  
your own. Don't say anything foolish.

**_Galadhriel signs a form closing the account. Of course the_**  
**_signatures match. Mr. Furgeson examines them both and smiles._**  
**_He shakes Galadhriel's hand._**

** FURGESON  
** Now you be careful with this. It's  
like carrying cash, you know.

** Galadhriel  
** (positively glowing)  
I sure do.

**_Legolas rushes over to Chloe. He is not sure what to do. He_**  
**_notices a stack of deposit forms on the counter she is about_**  
**_to pass. He hurries to it and flicks the entire stack, a_**  
**_hundred sheets, flying up into the air. Chloe, confused,_**  
**_thinks she is responsible and stoops to pick them up. Legolas,_**  
**_delighted, flicks another stack._**

**_Galadhriel is talking a blue streak when Legolas returns to her._**

** Galadhriel  
** (continuing)  
Then my mother took all the money  
from the oil wells and put it in  
gasoline pumps. Every gas station  
has 'em you know, sometimes six or  
more. It adds up.

** Legolas  
** Galadhriel, come on. We gotta get out  
of here. Say goodbye.

** Galadhriel  
** (abruptly getting up)  
Well, I've got to leave. It's been a  
pleasure doin' business with you.  
Say "hi" to Shirley and Snooky for  
me.

** FURGESON  
** Thank you, Rita. I'll be glad to.

**_Galadhriel smiles and leaves. There is a new lilt in her walk._**  
**_Suddenly Legolas looks and sees Chloe about to stand up._**

** Legolas  
** Hurry up, Galadhriel.

**_At that second, Galadhriel spots a quarter lying on the ground._**  
**_She stoops down and picks it up._**

** Galadhriel  
** (excitedly)  
What a day!

**_Chloe sees her, does a double take, and starts to go after_**  
**_her. Unfortunately, Galadhriel steps onto an elevator before_**  
**_Chloe can catch up. The doors close. Chloe stops for a moment_**  
**_and then looks back across to the executive area. She sees_**  
**_Lionel Furgeson and hurries over to him._**

** Chloe  
** Lionel?

**_He is surprised to see her and grows instantly solicitous._**

** FURGESON  
** Chloe. How are you?

** Chloe  
** Lionel, a woman who just left, a  
lady about my height, did you  
see her?

** FURGESON  
** Well, yes. I just took care of her.

** Chloe  
** What did she want? Did it have  
anything to do with me? Did she ask  
about Legolas?

** FURGESON  
** (not understanding)  
Legolas? No. Why?

** Chloe  
** Was her name Galadhriel Bonarian?

** FURGESON  
** No, Rita Miller. She just closed an  
account.

**_Chloe stares at Furgeson. She is not sure what to think._**

** FURGESON  
** (continuing)  
Is there a problem?

** Chloe  
** (hesitating, not sure  
what to say)  
No. I guess not. Thanks.

**_She walks away, confused._**

** INT. Boromir'S OFFICE - DAY  
**  
**_Boromir, in front of his computer, is going crazy. He keeps_**  
**_punching buttons on the keyboard but the same response appears_**  
**_over and over on the screen. "RITA MILLER, #926-31043. ACCOUNT_**  
**_ CLOSED. BALANCE $00.00."  
_**  
**_Panicked, Boromir jumps up. He moves quickly, erratically around_**  
**_the office and then back to the computer. He punches the_**  
**_keys over and over. The same answer appears on the screen._**  
**_The account is closed._**

** HALL OUTSIDE Boromir's OFFICE  
**  
**_Boromir runs through the office. He seems crazed. People look_**  
**_at him._**

** LEEDEN  
** Boromir, is something wrong?

** Boromir  
** Is someone playing with the computers?

** LEEDEN  
** What?

** Boromir  
** Is this a joke? One of my accounts  
is closed.

** LEEDEN  
** Which account? What's wrong?

**_Boromir freezes. He doesn't answer._**

** LEEDEN  
** (continuing)  
You want me to call someone?

** Boromir  
** (changing his demeanor)  
No, no. Never mind. It's okay. It's  
all right. I can do it.

** EXT. MARKET SECURITY BANK & TRUST - DAY  
**  
**_Legolas and Galadhriel are walking down the street in front of the_**  
**_bank. Galadhriel is talking to herself._**

** Galadhriel  
** $4,000,000. $4,000,000. Lord Almighty.

** Legolas  
** Galadhriel. Take the check out of your  
purse.

**_She stops. There is a nervous look on her face._**

** Galadhriel  
** Take it out? Why?

** Legolas  
** Just do it.

**_Galadhriel, worried, removes the check but holds onto it tightly._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
Now endorse it. Sign Rita Miller.

** Galadhriel  
** (in shock)  
Endorse it? Why?

** Legolas  
** Do what I say.

** Galadhriel  
** No!

** Legolas  
** That's blood money, Gal. I was killed  
for that money. Endorse it now.

** Galadhriel  
** What are you going to do with it?

** Legolas  
** We're giving it away.

** Galadhriel  
** Away? What do you mean? To who?

** Legolas  
** Look to your left.

**_Galadhriel looks at the nuns collecting money for the homeless._**  
**_She recoils._**

** Galadhriel  
** Are you outta your mind?

** Legolas  
** Do what I tell you.

** Galadhriel  
** No!  
(clutching the check)  
I can't.

** Legolas  
** Yes, you can. If you don't do it,  
they'll track you down. Your only  
protection is to get rid of it, now.

** Galadhriel  
** Sweet Jesus, you're killing me, Legolas.

** Legolas  
** I'm saving you, Galadhriel. You'll go  
to heaven for this.

**_Galadhriel growls at him._**

**_With great difficulty, she approaches the nuns._**

**_The nuns look at her with curiosity and compassion._**

** Legolas  
** Write "St. Joseph's Shelter".

**_With great hesitation, Galadhriel begins to write. We sense_**  
**_that every word is a torment for her. The nuns politely avert_**  
**_their eyes from the check._**

** NUN  
** Bless you, child.

**_Galadhriel gives her a dirty look and hands the check over._**

** Legolas  
** I'm proud of you.

** Galadhriel  
** Don't you talk to me. I don't want  
you comin' round no more. I mean it.  
Understand?

** Legolas  
** Come on, we're friends.

** Galadhriel  
_Friends? Friends?_**

**_She turns on her high heels and wobbles away. Legolas calls after_**  
**_her._**

** Legolas  
** I think you're wonderful, Galadhriel.

**_She growls again. In the background we see the nuns secretly_**  
**_peeking at the check. One of them, wide-eyed, faints dead_**  
**_away. The other nun stoops down and fans her face in an_**  
**_attempt to revive her._**

** INT. Boromir's OFFICE - NIGHT  
**  
_**It is after hours. Almost everyone on the floor has gone.**_  
_**Boromir, hunched over his computer, is typing furious commands**_  
_**on the keyboard. He looks haggard and worn.**_

_**Sequence after sequence of coded numbers flash past on the**_  
_**monitor screen. Legolas, sitting in a desk chair, watches,**_  
_**smiling.**_

** Legolas  
** Search, you bastard! You'll never  
find it. It's gone.  
(he smiles)  
They'll kill you for this, Boromir. You  
and Tony. They'll wipe you off the  
face of the earth.

**_In a moment of childish delight, he pushes his feet against_**  
**_the wall and the chair shoots across the room. Boromir looks up_**  
**_and sees an empty chair moving. He stares at it in confusion,_**  
**_and then goes back to the screen. He seems desperate. Nothing_**  
**_is working._**

**_Panicked and frightened, Boromir flicks off the machine and_**  
**_storms furiously around the room. Legolas approaches the computer,_**  
**_hesitates a moment, and then pushes the power switch. The_**  
**_computer CLICKS back on. Boromir spins around. He stares at the_**  
**_computer curiously for a moment and then turns it back off._**  
**_Legolas, enjoying this, reaches for the switch and FLICKS it_**  
**_back on again. Boromir stares at it._**

** Boromir  
** What the...?

**_Boromir watches as the keys seem to depress themselves and_**  
**_letters begin appearing on the screen. He sits down,_**  
**_mesmerized by what is happening. Then his face grows tense._**  
**_The word "M-U-R-D-E-R-E-R" is emerging before him._**

**_Boromir flies out of his chair, frantically running around to_**  
**_see who else is on the floor. He yells out like a madman._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Who's doing that?

**_There is no one there. He hears the computer beginning to_**  
**_type again and hurries back to look at the screen. One word_**  
**_appears. "L-E-G-O-L-A-S"._**

**_Boromir gasps and smashes the computer with his fist. It crashes_**  
**_to the floor. Electrical sparks go flying as Boromir gasps for_**  
**_breath._**

**_Legolas cannot hold himself back any longer. With a horrifying_**  
**_scream, he charges at Boromir, jamming his fist hard into his_**  
**_ribs._**

** Legolas  
** You bastard! You goddamn bastard!

**_Boromir grabs his side._**

** Boromir  
** Ah!

**_He hits Boromir again. Boromir gasps in inexplicable pain._**

** Legolas  
** It's dinner time, Boromir. Don't you  
have a date with Chloe, you creepy  
son-of-a bitch?

**_Legolas keeps hitting deeper into Boromir's mid-section. Boromir doubles_**  
**_over as though he's going to throw up._**

** Boromir  
** Jesus! Oh God!

**_Legolas is flushed with excitement. Boromir kneels beside his desk._**  
**_He cannot understand what is happening to him. His face goes_**  
**_stark white as the attack continues._**

**_Then, unexpectedly, the assault stops. Legolas, exhausted, stares_**  
**_hatefully at his old friend cowering on the floor. Slowly_**  
**_and dizzily, Boromir gets up. He looks fearfully around the_**  
**_office and then, holding his stomach, hurries from the room._**

** INT. LOFT - THE SAME NIGHT  
**  
**_Chloe, all dressed to go out, is sitting in Legolas's easy chair,_**  
**_asleep. Suddenly Boromir arrives knocking at her door. He does_**  
**_not look well. Legolas is with him._**

** Chloe  
** Boromir? Where were you? I thought we  
were having...?

** Boromir  
** I'm sorry. Things just got so crazy.  
I completely forgot.

** Legolas  
** Old Boromir had a little trouble at the  
office.

** Chloe  
** Forgot? I was worried. Is everything  
okay? Are you all right?

** Boromir  
** I'm okay. I'm alright. Look, can I  
talk to you for minute? Can I come  
in?

**_Chloe eyes Boromir with concern as he enters the loft._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
I need to ask you a question.

** Legolas  
** He needs to borrow four million  
dollars.

** Boromir  
** Chloe, I know what the police said,  
but when you thought Legolas was here,  
when you thought he spoke to you,  
what did you feel? What did he say?

** Chloe  
** Why? What happened?

** Boromir  
** (very tense)  
Chloe, that psychic woman, I want to  
know what she told you. I want to  
know what she said.

** Chloe  
** Boromir, stop this. It was all a hoax.  
I told you. It wasn't real. She's a  
charlatan.  
(she hesitates and  
stares at Boromir)  
Does this have anything to do with  
her being at the bank today?

** Legolas  
** Oh shit!

** Boromir  
** (gulping)  
At the bank?

**_Legolas tenses. He holds up his hand as if wanting her to stop._**

** Chloe  
** I was sure I saw her. Furgeson says  
she was taking out money. It turns  
out her name isn't even Galadhriel Bonarian.  
It's Rita Miller or something.

**_Boromir turns white. His eyes bulge. He feels sick._**

** Chloe  
** (continuing)  
What's wrong?

** Boromir  
** Stomach. My stomach. Do you have  
anything? Pepto Bismol.

** Chloe  
** (worried)  
Sure. Just a second. What's going  
on?

**_Concerned, she hurries from the room. Legolas digs his hands_**  
**_into Boromir's back. Boromir jerks forward in intense pain and_**  
**_begins flailing at the air._**

** Boromir  
** What are you doing to me. Get away!  
Get away!

** INT. KITCHEN  
**  
**_Legolas does not go away. Freaked, Boromir runs into the kitchen_**  
**_and rushes to the stove. Quickly he turns on the gas. He_**  
**_looks crazed. Turning to the air, he begins whispering loudly._**

** Boromir  
** You touch me again and I'll set her  
on fire. I mean it. I'll kill her.  
I'll blow up the whole building if I  
have to. Stay away!

**_Legolas jabs at the knob on the stove and begins to turn it off._**  
**_Boromir sees it move. Shocked and frightened, he grabs it and_**  
**_pulls it off, leaving only the tiny stem in place._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Go on, try it again. Let me see you  
turn it off now.

**_Legolas, frightened, tries with all his might but he cannot twist_**  
**_it. Boromir pulls out a cigarette lighter and gloats._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Try and hurt me. I'll kill her if  
you hurt me.

**_Legolas rushes at Boromir about to jam his full fist into his chest,_**  
**_but then he stops, afraid. He pulls back, shaken. Boromir stands_**  
**_there waiting for a blow that doesn't come. He begins to_**  
**_gloat._**

** Boromir  
** What's a matter? You believe me,  
huh? You better believe me! I want  
my money. I need that money and I  
want it tonight - at 11:00. If that  
psychic lady doesn't bring it here,  
Chloe's dead.

**_Legolas freezes. Chloe enters the kitchen. She grabs her nose._**

** Chloe  
** Oh my God. Is that the gas?

**_Boromir acts as if that's the reason he came into the kitchen._**

** Boromir  
** You must have left the stove on.

**_He fiddles with the dials and turns it off._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Just glad I smelled it.

** Chloe  
** (confused)  
Me, too.

**_She opens a window._**

** Boromir  
** Chloe, I'm sorry. I've got to go.  
Look, there's something going on. I  
can't talk now. Some trouble at the  
bank.

** Chloe  
** Trouble? What kind of trouble? Is it  
that woman, the psychic?

** Boromir  
** I don't have time to talk now. What  
if I come back? Around 11:00?

** Chloe  
** Boromir, what's going on? Let me help  
you.

** Boromir  
** I can't. I'm sorry to do this, but  
it's important. I'll be back.

**_Chloe is speechless._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Eleven!

** OMITTED  
**  
** INT. Galadhriel's LIVINGROOM - NIGHT  
**  
**_Galadhriel is watching T.V. with Clara and Louise. Suddenly she_**  
**_jumps, aware of Legolas' presence in the room._**

** Galadhriel  
** Legolas!

**_Clara and Louise jump, too._**

** CLARA  
** Not again!

** Galadhriel  
** What're you doin' here?

** Legolas  
** Galadhriel! We're in trouble. They want  
the check. They're comin' to kill  
you. We gotta get outta here.

** Galadhriel  
** The check? What do you mean, "the  
check". You said they'd never find  
out.

** CLARA  
** (afraid)  
What's happenin' Galadhriel?

** EXT. STREET  
**  
**_A red Mustang SCREECHES to a stop on the street below. Legolas_**  
**_and Galadhriel run to the window. Boromir and Tony are looking_**  
**_up._**

** INT. LIVINGROOM  
**  
** Legolas  
** It's them.

** Galadhriel  
** They're comin' to kill me.  
(to Legolas, crazed)  
What have you done?

** EXT. Galadhriel'S APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT  
**  
**_Tony and Boromir jump out of the car. They head for Galadhriel's_**  
**_building._**

** INT. Galadhriel'S LIVINGROOM - NIGHT  
**  
_**Legolas steps back from the window.**_

** Legolas  
** They're heading for the door.

** Galadhriel  
** (terrified)  
Jesus have mercy.

** EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT  
**  
**_Tony forces open a back door. They head into the building._**

** INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY - NIGHT  
**  
_**Galadhriel and the others hurry into the hall. They rush down**_  
_**the corridor and knock loudly on a neighbor's door. A WOMAN**_  
_**opens it a crack.**_

** Galadhriel  
** Emergency! Let us in!

** WOMAN  
** Who you kiddin'?

**_The Woman slams the door and locks it shut. Galadhriel looks_**  
**_frightened._**

** INT. APARTMENT STAIRWAY - NIGHT  
**  
**_Boromir and Tony climb the stairs two at a time._**

** INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY - NIGHT  
**  
**_Galadhriel and her sisters bang on another apartment door. No_**  
**_one is home. Across the corridor an ELDERLY WOMAN sticks her_**  
**_head out to see what is going on. Before she can say anything_**  
**_they push their way inside._**

** ELDERLY WOMAN  
** What're you doin'? You can't come in  
here. The cat don't like visitors.  
She'll pee all over the couch. You  
wanna pay for...

**_Galadhriel grabs the woman's mouth._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** INT. HALLWAY - FISHEYE LENS VIEW  
**  
**_just as Tony and Boromir emerge from the stairwell. They head_**  
**_down the hall toward Galadhriel's door. Tony pulls out a gun,_**  
**_and fires. The lock shoots open. They rush inside._**

** CUT BACK TO:  
**  
** Galadhriel  
**  
**_in the elderly woman's vestibule, peering through the_**  
**_peephole. The old woman is struggling and still trying to_**  
**_talk. Galadhriel's knees are wobbling._**

** Galadhriel  
** They're gonna find us.

** Legolas  
** No they won't. I'm gonna get 'em.

** Galadhriel  
** Oh yeah? And how you gonna do that?

** Legolas  
** Whataya mean? I'm a ghost, aren't I?

** INT. Galadhriel'S LIVINGROOM - NIGHT  
**  
**_Tony moves quickly through Galadhriel's apartment, his gun_**  
**_pointed, ready to fire. He seems furious when he realizes no_**  
**_one is there._**

** Tony  
** Looks like someone just left.

** Boromir  
** I'll check the building.

** ANGLE  
**  
**_He rushes back out and down the stairs. Tony stays in the_**  
**_apartment. Suddenly, the doorbell RINGS. Tony rushes over_**  
**_and opens the door a crack. There is no one there. Confused,_**  
**_he backs away. The doorbell rings again. Completely mystified,_**  
**_he aims his gun and opens the door all the way. The hallway_**  
**_is empty._**

**_As Tony stands there, wondering what is happening, Legolas_**  
**_steps inside and pushes the door closed. It slams shut. Tony_**  
**_nearly jumps out of his skin._**

** Tony  
** Damn!

**_He stares at the door in total bewilderment. At that instant,_**  
**_a collection of picture frames flies off the breakfront and_**  
**_crashes into his legs. He backs away, spooked._**

**_Suddenly, the T.V. flicks ON at full volume and then the_**  
**_STEREO and the RADIO. Lights begin flashing on and off. Tony_**  
**_spins around in total dismay._**

**_Summoning all of his force, Legolas slams into Tony. Tony_**  
**_recoils in unexplainable pain. He seems very disoriented._**  
**_His gun falls to the floor. He reaches for it and Legolas pushes_**  
**_it away. Tony jumps up, afraid. His eyes dart around the_**  
**_room. Legolas laughs._**

** Tony  
** (continuing)  
Who's there? Who's doing that?

** ANGLE  
**  
**_A pair of candle holders shoot off the mantle piece and nearly_**  
**_hit Tony in the head. He freaks. Grabbing his gun, Tony_**  
**_runs into the bathroom and locks the door. Suddenly the hot_**  
**_water faucet turns on by itself._**

**_Tony is terrified. Steam rises from the sink. Tony tries_**  
**_to get out, but Legolas approaches him from behind and appears_**  
**_to dig his hands into his neck. Tony crumples to his knees._**

** Tony  
** Oh God!

**_There is a SQUEAKING SOUND and Tony looks up. Letters are_**  
**_appearing in the fogged mirror. He stares in disbelief as_**  
**_the word "B-O-O!" emerges before him. He cries out._**

** Tony  
** (continuing)  
Let me outta here!

**_Shaking uncontrollably, Tony FIRES his gun at the mirror._**  
**_Glass and tiles EXPLODE. Tony is cut and bleeding. He grabs_**  
**_hold of the door and yanks it open._**

** INT. HALLWAY  
**  
**_Tony rushes to the hallway, charges for the back stairs_**  
**_and stumbles down the three flights to the street. Boromir,_**  
**_running down the corridor, rushes after him. Tony drops_**  
**_his gun. Boromir picks it up._**

** EXT. BROOKLYN STREET - NIGHT  
**  
**_Tony runs from the building and careens down the sidewalk._**  
**_People clear a path as he hurls past them like a madman._**  
**_Boromir, confused, runs after him._**

**_Legolas, too, races after Tony, unwilling to let him get away._**

**_Suddenly, a man obstructs his way. Tony goes flying over_**  
**_him and lands face down on the cement. Before he can get up,_**  
**_Legolas is all over him and does not let up. People stand back_**  
**_to watch as Tony does battle with himself. Panicked, he_**  
**_calls out to a bystander._**

** Tony  
** Help me!

**_People back away. Boromir watches in terror. He understands_**  
**_exactly what is happening._**

** EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
**  
**_Tony, blinded by his own hysteria, runs wildly into the_**  
**_street. Cars are bearing down on him from all directions. He_**  
**_does not get out of their way._**

**_One driver sees Tony coming and swerves to avoid him. His_**  
**_car skids. Another car brakes to avoid a collision and_**  
**_suddenly both cars crash right into him._**

** Boromir  
** Look out!

**_Tony's body is crushed instantly between the two vehicles_**  
**_as his spirit is catapulted into the air still screaming and_**  
**_writhing. His ghostly form reaches out to people for help as_**  
**_they rush past. No one stops._**

**_Tony spins around and sees a mangled body crumpled on the_**  
**_street. Suddenly, he recognizes that it is his own dead body_**  
**_lying there. He begins to scream._**

**_A bizarre and frightening CLICKING SOUND fills the air. Legolas_**  
**_looks up. A group of strange dark figures has emerged from_**  
**_the shadows._**

**_With a loud, terrifying shriek, the dark forms swoop down_**  
**_and grab hold of Tony. Legolas freezes. In an instant they are_**  
**_dragging Tony, kicking and screaming, down through the_**  
**_sewer grates into the bowels of the earth._**

** ANGLE  
**  
**_Legolas backs against a wall in absolute horror. Boromir, standing_**  
**_in the crowd, turns and runs._**

** INT. OLD LADY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
**  
**_Galadhriel and her sisters are huddling with the old woman in_**  
**_the entryway to her apartment. They all appear frightened._**  
**_The door is opened a crack and they can see people gathering_**  
**_in the hall outside._**

**_Legolas walks up to Galadhriel. She feels his presence._**

** Galadhriel  
** Legolas? What happened?

** Legolas  
** He's dead, Galadhriel.

** Galadhriel  
** Dead!  
(she utters a sigh of  
relief)  
Oh, thank God. It's over.

** Legolas  
** No. It's not over, Galadhriel. There's  
still Boromir.

**_Galadhriel freezes. She turns to Legolas._**

** Galadhriel  
** Who's Boromir?

** INT. TAXI CAB - NIGHT  
**  
**_Legolas and Galadhriel are in a taxi speeding downtown._**

** Legolas  
** Tell him to hurry!

** Galadhriel  
** Can't you hurry up?

** DRIVER  
** Listen, lady, I'm going as fast as I  
can.

**_Legolas leans forward and pushes at the gas pedal. The cab shoots_**  
**_forward. The driver seems shocked._**

** Galadhriel  
** Problems?

**_He gives her a dirty look._**

** INT. LOFT - NIGHT  
**  
**_There is a KNOCK at the door. Chloe goes to it. Fastening_**  
**_the latch, she opens it a crack._**

** Chloe  
** Boromir, is that you?

**_Galadhriel wedges her foot inside._**

** Galadhriel  
** Chloe, it's Galadhriel. I know what you  
think of me, but your life is in  
danger. You have to listen to me.  
Legolas is here, too. You gotta let us  
in.

**_Chloe tries to slam the door but hits Galadhriel's foot._**

** Chloe  
** Get the hell out of here. I'm calling  
the police.

** Galadhriel  
** Go ahead. We want you to call 'em.  
You're in trouble. Let us in.

** Chloe  
** No!

** Galadhriel  
** Legolas's death was no accident. He was  
murdered, Chloe. Boromir was laundering  
money at the bank. Legolas found out.  
He's dangerous. He tried to kill me.  
He'll kill you, too.

** Chloe  
** (screaming)  
Why are you doing this to me? Get  
away from me! I know all about you.  
You're a fake. You're just a fake.  
Leave me alone!

**_We see Legolas inside the room with Chloe. He gazes at her_**  
**_lovingly for a moment and then calls back to Galadhriel._**

** Legolas  
** Tell her she's wearing the blouse I  
spilled the Margarita on and the  
earrings I gave her for Christmas.

** Galadhriel  
** Legolas says you're wearin' the blouse  
he spilled the Margarita on and the  
earrings he gave you at Christmas.

** CUT BACK TO:  
**  
** Chloe  
**  
**_grabbing hold of her beads. Her hand is shaking._**

** Galadhriel (O.S.)  
** (continuing)  
See, I'm no fake.

** Chloe  
** Go away!

** Legolas  
** Gimme a penny quick.

** Galadhriel  
** What?

** Legolas  
** Empty your purse. On the floor. Now.

**_Galadhriel obeys. A pile of coins falls on the floor._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
Push a penny under the door.

**_Galadhriel obeys and a penny slides into the loft. Chloe sees_**  
**_it. Legolas tips it carefully so it lands upright against the_**  
**_bottom of the door. Pushing gently, he moves the penny up_**  
**_the door until it's eye level with Chloe. She watches it,_**  
**_amazed._**

**_Then, to her astonishment, the penny floats away from the_**  
**_door and hovers in the air. There is a look of wonder in_**  
**_Chloe's eyes as it floats toward her._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing; calling  
to Galadhriel)  
Tell her it's for luck.

** Galadhriel (O.S.)  
** Legolas says it's for luck.

**_Chloe stands there dumbfounded. Her face is completely white._**  
**_After a moment she reaches for the penny. It falls into her_**  
**_hand. There are tears in her eyes._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** HALLWAY  
**  
**_Galadhriel standing in the hallway as the door to the loft begins_**  
**_to open. Slowly Chloe steps out onto the landing and stares_**  
**_at her, nervously, uncomprehendingly. She hesitates for a_**  
**_long moment and then invites Galadhriel in._**

** INT. LOFT - NIGHT  
**  
**_Chloe is on the phone. Galadhriel is beside her._**

** Chloe  
** Right. Yes, it's right on the corner.  
We're a red brick building with the  
entrance on the left side. Please  
hurry. Thank you Sergeant. We'll be  
waiting right here.  
(she hangs up)  
Police are on their way.

**_Galadhriel takes her and leads her to the couch._**

** Chloe  
** What do we do now?

** Galadhriel  
** Just wait.

_**There is a period of awkward silence.**_

** Chloe  
** Is Legolas here?

** Legolas  
** I'm sitting beside you.

** Galadhriel  
** (pointing)  
Right here.

**_Chloe reaches out tentatively. Legolas meets her hand. She_**  
**_flinches for a second but does not pull back._**

** Chloe  
** (fingering the air)  
Can you feel me, Legolas?

** Legolas  
** With all my heart.

** Galadhriel  
** With all his heart, he says.

** Legolas  
** I'd give anything to be alive again,  
just to feel you once more.

** Galadhriel  
** He wishes he could touch you, just  
one more time.

** Chloe  
** Oh, Legolas.

**_Galadhriel looks away uncomfortably. The CAMERA HOLDS on her_**  
**_face. After a moment she turns around and addresses the air._**

** Galadhriel  
** Okay, damn it, you can use me if you  
want.

**_Legolas looks oddly at Galadhriel._**

** Galadhriel  
** (continuing)  
Come on. Before I change my mind.

**_Suddenly he understands what she means._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** JUKEBOX  
**  
**_Legolas's finger presses down two keys. We see a record slide_**  
**_out of its slot and move toward the turntable. We know what_**  
**_it is going to play._**

** ANGLE  
**  
**_Galadhriel closes her eyes. "Unchained Melody" begins to play._**  
**_Legolas hesitates for a moment and then cautiously, awkwardly_**  
**_slides his ghostly body into her solid form. We sense her_**

**_discomfort gradually give way as Legolas emerges inside_**  
**_her. After a second her body turns slowly toward Chloe._**

**_Galadhriel's hand reaches out and with slow, deliberate gestures,_**  
**_touches Chloe's hand. Chloe swallows hard. She closes her_**  
**_eyes._**

** CUT TO:  
**  
** ANGLE  
**  
**_Legolas. It is as though he alone is there with Chloe. His eyes_**  
**_are full of tears. He can barely move. His hand glides slowly_**  
**_down Chloe's cheek. He seems to be in a state of ecstasy and_**  
**_pain._**

**_The experience is more than he can bear. He pulls back._**

** Chloe  
** Legolas!

**_Chloe reaches out, takes Legolas's hand, and guides it to her_**  
**_soft lips. Legolas can barely breathe. He seems totally absorbed_**  
**_in the experience, the sensation of human flesh._**

**_His eyes are absolutely still and full of light. He seems to_**  
**_be glowing._**

**_Gently, Chloe takes Legolas' arm and guides him to his feet._**  
**_Effortlessly, she draws him to the center of the huge loft._**  
**_With great tenderness, she puts her arms around him and before_**  
**_he knows what is happening, they are dancing. It is a strange,_**  
**_touching image, reminiscent of their first night in their_**  
**_new home. Legolas reaches out and slowly draws his fingers down_**  
**_over her face, caressing her forehead, her cheeks, her lips._**  
**_She stands motionless. Her face shines. She knows beyond all_**  
**_doubt that it is him._**

** Chloe  
** I love you so much.

** CUT TO:  
**  
** ANGLE  
**  
**_A LOUD JARRING SOUND. It takes a moment to realize that it_**  
**_is someone KNOCKING at the door. The light slams back into_**  
**_its shadowy substance and Legolas comes shooting back into his_**  
**_ghostly form. Galadhriel is standing with Chloe in the center_**  
**_of the room. Legolas is beside them. He appears shaken and dizzy._**

**_There is a another loud POUNDING at the door._**

** Chloe  
** The police!

**_Chloe heads for the door. Legolas calls out. He can barely speak._**

** Legolas  
** No!

** Galadhriel  
** (to Chloe)  
Wait!

**_Legolas tries to go instead. To his amazement and ours he is_**  
**_extremely weak, barely able to move._**

** Legolas  
** What's happening to me?

**_His ghostly functions are diminishing._**

**_There is another KNOCK and a voice rings out._**

** Boromir (O.S.)  
** Chloe, open up. It's me.

** Chloe  
** It's Boromir!

** Legolas  
** Get out of here! The fire escape.

**_Galadhriel grabs Chloe._**

** Galadhriel  
** Come with me.

**_Galadhriel and Chloe run for the fire escape window. We hear_**  
**_Boromir yelling in the hallway._**

** Boromir (O.S.)  
** Chloe. Open up. Are you there?

** INT. STAIRWELL - NIGHT  
**  
**_Boromir is standing on the landing. He is holding a gun. He_**  
**_aims it at the lock and FIRES. The door to the loft flies_**  
**_open._**

** INT. LOFT - NIGHT  
**  
**_Boromir moves rapidly through the huge space._**

** Boromir  
** Chloe!

**_It is obvious that no one's home._**

** ANGLE  
**  
**_Legolas, with great effort, rushes at Boromir and attacks him with_**  
**_his fists. To his great shock, he has no impact. Boromir walks_**  
**_right through him._**

** EXT. FIRE ESCAPE - NIGHT  
**  
**_Chloe and Galadhriel are climbing the fire escape._**

** INT. LOFT - NIGHT  
**  
**_Boromir runs to the fire escape window. He looks out just in_**  
**_time to see Galadhriel go into the 7th story window._**

** INT. NEW LOFT - NIGHT  
**  
**_Chloe and Galadhriel run through a new loft that is under_**  
**_construction. It is a maze of tangled wires and broken walls._**  
**_The fire escape window slams shut and nearly scares them_**  
**_half to death. They rush blindly toward the front door. It_**  
**_won't open._**

** Galadhriel  
** Back to the fire escape. Head for  
the roof.

**_Galadhriel reaches the fire escape window just as Boromir appears_**  
**_on the other side. She screams. Boromir tries shoving the window_**  
**_open. It won't budge._**

**_Chloe sees some scaffolding leading to the skylight. There_**  
**_is an opening at the top._**

** Chloe  
** This way!

**_Chloe quickly climbs the scaffolding and makes it to the_**  
**_roof._**

**_With a huge shove, Boromir opens the window and rushes inside._**  
**_The window slams behind him._**

**_Galadhriel rushes back toward Chloe, but her foot catches on a_**  
**_loose cable and she falls to the ground._**

** Galadhriel  
** Help us, Legolas!

** OMITTED  
**  
** Galadhriel  
**  
**_A hand falls on Galadhriel's shoulder. She spins around. Boromir_**  
**_is standing behind her. She screams as he knocks her to the_**  
**_floor._**

** Boromir  
** I want the check. Just give me the  
check.

**_Chloe looks down from the scaffolding and begins to scream._**

** Chloe  
** (screaming)  
God almighty, Boromir! What are you  
doing? What have you done!?

**_She descends quickly and runs toward Boromir._**

** Boromir  
** Don't interfere! She's a thief. It's  
not her money.

**_Boromir kicks Galadhriel. Chloe rushes at him, attacking him_**  
**_violently. Boromir aims his gun at her._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Keep out of this, Chloe!

**_He grabs Galadhriel by the hair._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Where is it?

**_Galadhriel cries out._**

** Galadhriel  
** In my purse.

** Boromir  
** Where?

** Galadhriel  
** Over there.

**_She points across the room._**

**_Boromir sees the purse and yanks Galadhriel toward it. Yanking it_**  
**_off the floor, he tears through it like a wild man. There is_**  
**_no check. He grabs Galadhriel._**

** Boromir  
** Where is it, goddamn it? Where is  
it?

** Galadhriel  
** I gave it away.

** Boromir  
** You're lying! Don't lie to me!

**_He aims his gun at her eye and is about to FIRE when,_**  
**_suddenly, something shoves him to the floor. Boromir screams_**  
**_and jumps back, tripping over Galadhriel. Legolas is standing there._**

**_In total panic, Boromir scrambles to get up. Horrified, he SHOOTS_**  
**_his gun blindly into the air. Chloe and Galadhriel dive for_**  
**_cover. The bullets have no impact. Legolas musters all his_**  
**_strength and shoves Boromir again. White with fear, Boromir grabs_**  
**_Chloe and aims his gun at her head._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
I'll kill her. You touch me and I'll  
kill her. I mean it, Legolas. Just give  
me the check.

**_The gun is cocked at her temple. No one moves. Slowly the_**  
**_camera dollies toward Boromir._**

** Boromir  
** (continuing)  
Legolas, please. I didn't mean for him  
to kill you. It's not my fault. Come  
on, Legolas, give me the check. Give it  
to me and I'll leave her alone.

**_Nothing happens. Boromir looks nervous._**

** ANGLE  
**  
** Boromir  
** Legolas? Legolas?

**_In a wild explosive fury, Legolas charges at Boromir and smashes at_**  
**_his gun. The weapon flies out of Boromir's hand. Empowered by_**  
**_an anger we have not seen before, Legolas smashes into Boromir with_**  
**_a violent force. Boromir's body careens into walls and_**  
**_floorboards. Wiring snaps. Two-by-fours crack._**

**_Boromir, crawling desperately to escape, sees his gun on the_**  
**_floor. With a wild rush, he grabs for it and shoots at the_**  
**_door. The lock explodes and the door flies open._**

**_Boromir tries to run for it, but Legolas cuts in front of him. With_**  
**_growing power, Legolas sends Boromir flying back into the apartment,_**  
**_colliding into a tall scaffold. Bags of plaster topple to_**  
**_the ground as mounds of plaster dust hurl into the air. The_**  
**_apartment looks like a scene from another world._**

**_Boromir, in a state of total unrelieved panic, breaks away from_**  
**_Legolas. The dust obscures his escape. Like a trapped insect, he_**  
**_scrambles furiously to the fire escape window. Legolas cannot_**  
**_see him._**

**_Boromir shoves at the window. It is stuck. With a supreme effort,_**  
**_he grabs a ripped bag of plaster and swings it at the glass._**  
**_Half of its plaster spews across the room before smashing_**  
**_the window. Shards of glass fly in all directions. Legolas turns_**  
**_and sees Boromir. He surges after him, but knows he cannot get_**  
**_to him in time._**

**_Boromir is halfway out the window when Legolas's fist slams into an_**  
**_electrical box attached to a dangling BX cable. It goes flying_**  
**_toward the window. To his amazement, it hits the frame. A_**  
**_huge pane of glass dislodges and comes crashing down. Boromir_**  
**_looks up just in time to see the pointed edge aiming for his_**  
**_chest. Before he can move, it pierces him between the ribs_**  
**_and slices into his heart. His body quivers._**

**_Boromir's eyes bulge from their sockets. His body begins to_**  
**_spasm. He can't get up. A look of abject terror flashes_**  
**_through his eyes. He tries to scream. There is no sound. He_**  
**_tries to breathe. There is no breath._**

** ANGLE  
**  
_**With one last effort, Boromir lurches forward. To his amazement,**_  
_**his body stands up and pulls away from the window. He looks**_  
_**down at his chest and is amazed to see that the glass is**_  
_**gone. There is no blood. Excited and confused, he turns around**_  
_**and sees Legolas. For a moment, he cannot comprehend what is**_  
_**happening.**_

** Boromir  
** Legolas?

**_There is a strange, silent moment between them._**

**_Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a terrible CLICKING sound is_**  
**_heard. Frightening black forms are emerging from the darkness._**  
**_Boromir looks behind him and gasps. Past the figures coming_**  
**_toward him, he sees his own dead body. It is pinned to the_**  
**_window sill._**

**_Before Boromir can cry out, the dark figures swoop down and_**  
**_envelope him. In a flash, his spirit is caught and surges_**  
**_with the dark forces back into the shadows. Far in some_**  
**_invisible distance, we can barely hear him scream._**

**_And then it is silent. It is over._**

** ANGLE  
**  
**_Chloe is crouched in the corner, her back pressed tightly_**  
**_against the wall. She is staring into space. The room is_**  
**_filled with plaster dust. Slowly, emerging from the dust, we_**  
**_see Legolas approaching Chloe. He gazes at her with terrible_**  
**_longing._**

**_Suddenly, a brilliant light glows from behind the ceiling_**  
**_and the skylight floods the room with a golden haze. Legolas_**  
**_turns to look at it. His eyes are full of surprise and wonder._**  
**_The spirits beyond the ceiling are beckoning to him. As he_**  
**_looks down, he notices that his hands are growing transparent._**  
**_His body is beginning to fade. A faint smile forms on his_**  
**_face. He leans down toward Chloe, staring at her for a long,_**  
**_silent moment._**

** Legolas  
** Goodbye, Chlo'.

**_Chloe's head lifts up. She looks around._**

** Chloe  
** Legolas? Is that you?

** Legolas  
** (stunned)  
Chloe?!

** Chloe  
** I hear you, Legolas.

**_She starts to cry._**

**_Gradually, we notice that the dust in the air near Chloe is_**  
**_beginning to shimmer with a subtle glow. To her astonishment,_**  
**_Legolas's spirit is reflected in the floating particles._**

** Chloe  
** (continuing)  
Oh God!

**_Legolas' luminous form appears before her. Chloe is overwhelmed_**  
**_by the sight of him. The two of them gaze at one another_**  
**_without moving. They know it is for the last time. It is a_**  
**_silent exchange, charged with emotion._**

**_Slowly, the two bodies reach forward. As their lips touch,_**  
**_the plaster dust swirls sensuously through Legolas' vaporous_**  
**_image and he begins to disappear. Chloe pulls back from him_**  
**_as though from a cloud. His voice rises from the mist._**

** Legolas  
** I can't stay anymore.

**_Tears roll down her cheek._**

**_The brilliant light intensifies. It is beautiful, like a_**  
**_sunrise, saturating the room with a warm, comforting glow._**  
**_Chloe looks up and sees it all. Galadhriel sees it, too._**

** Galadhriel  
** They're waiting for you, Legolas.

** Legolas  
** (smiling)  
I know. Goodbye, Galadhriel.  
(with deep felt  
gratitude)  
Thank you. Your mama would be proud.

**_Galadhriel smiles warmly._**

**_Legolas turns to Chloe. She is gazing at the last remaining_**  
**_moments of him. Her eyes brim over with tears and love._**

** Legolas  
** I love you, Chloe. I've always loved  
you.

**_Chloe swallows hard and wipes her eyes._**

** Chloe  
** Ditto.

**_The light inside Legolas intensifies. A sweet smile emerges on_**  
**_his lips._**

** Legolas  
** It's so amazing, Chlo'...

His face fills with joy.

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
The love inside.

**_He whispers, almost crying._**

** Legolas  
** (continuing)  
You take it with you.

**_They are his last words. His spirit dissolves within its_**  
**_ghostly moorings and begins to evaporate. Chloe looks up_**  
**_silently for a moment, her face filled with love._**

** Chloe  
** See ya.

**_We see Legolas's spirit rise from the room. It passes effortlessly_**  
**_through the ceiling and, in seconds, he is gone. The room_**  
**_grows dark._**

**_Chloe sits quietly on the floor. There is a look of awe and_**  
**_wonder in her eyes. After a moment, Galadhriel reaches down to_**  
**_help her up. Chloe looks at her lovingly and then gently_**  
**_takes her hand. Arm in arm, supporting one another, they_**  
**_walk quietly from the room._**

**_EPILOGUE - 15 years later_**

**_A girl, who looks just like Chloe with blue eyes and Legolas' blonde hair, carries flowers as she walks over to Legolas' grave. Her name is Faen. She kneels down beside the grave_**

**Faen:**Hi Dad. I hope the angels are looking after you. I know we have never met before, but I really hope to, someday. Mama says that I have your eyes (she laughs) I really want to meet you.

_**Faen walks away and she hears a whisper of a name, she hesitantly turns but walks away because no one is there. We see a ghostly figure of Legolas smiling with the angels.**_

**Legolas:** One day, Faen. You will.

**_He smiles as he disappears into the air again._**


End file.
